Yu-Gi-Oh: Quest for the Crests
by Silver Tongue Joe
Summary: Satellite punk Davis 'Blue Devil' Motomiya finds himself planted into the prestigious New Domino City Duel Academy, with a new life. But what's the catch? Rated T cause of language, Daikari (eventual), Kenyako, TKxLuna, Taiora, YamaJun, Koumi, Yukiza. Please R R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Gasp! ANOTHER story Silver Tongue?! Yeah yeah I know! But don't worry, this is a side project; The Dark One and Pokémon: Digital Journey are still my top priorities! Now with that said, let's give ya'll some background: This is the 5Ds timeline with XYZ already introduced. It's gonna have a sort of GX academy feel to it as well, but takes place in New Domino City (pre/post Satellite restoration effort). Anyway never fear! The Digimon will make their appearances! So with that said, off we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the greatest TCG ever (Yu-Gi-Oh), or Digimon**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh: Quest for the Crests**

 **Chapter One: A New life**

Sunlight peaked over the skyscrapers of New Domino City, casting it's warm glow across the brilliant metropolis. This signaled the start of the day for many who resided in the city, as they prepared themselves for whatever their schedules had planned, whether it be school or work. For one person, however, this could not be farther from the truth. As the bright sun pierced through his dingy bedroom window, the young man beneath the covers of his plain, hard bed, groaned and shielded his eyes. Sitting up with a huff, he moved his long crimson hair out of his face, revealing a handsome, sharp face (albeit a little thin perhaps), with chocolate brown eyes and a mysterious gold mark in the shape of a pointed vertical line over his right eye, stopping halfway down his cheek. He sighed, flinging the covers off of himself and climbing out of bed, shivering as his feet hit the cold concrete floor beneath him. He yawned, stretching out his toned, lean body, marching over to the small bathroom and getting showered. As he walked back into the cramped room, he sighed, gazing irritably at the blue school uniform hanging on the old wooden dresser. He shook his head, muttering "Well, might as well get used to it Davis, it's your own damn fault you're in this mess."

Ten minutes later, Davis walked out of his sorry excuse for living arraignments and into the streets of the DAIMON Area in the slums of New Domino City. He glanced around at the surrounding area, before whipping his head to face the man opposite the complex, who had cleared his throat to gain Davis' attention. Davis noted the older man's uniform, marking him as a distinguished Securities Officer. The man was leaning against a Securities patrol car, and pushed off, approaching the young man with a hard look in his eyes "Alright you little punk, listen close. My name is Tetsu Trudge, and as of right now I'll be the one responsible for making sure you obey the mandates put in place in accordance with your parole. You clear on that?"

Davis sighed, and shrugged "Crystal, Officer Trudge."

Trudge nodded, not noticing the thinly veiled sarcasm in Davis' voice, saying "Alright, well then get in, I'm under orders to escort you to New Domino's Duel Academy, at least for today so you can figure out the route for yourself."

Davis erely nodded, hopping into the passenger side of the patrol car, buckling in and gazing out the window as Trudge got in, starting the car and pulling away. As they traveled in silence (which Davis was grateful for), the crimson haired boy's thoughts traveled back to just a few weeks prior, the day he had been offered a choice by none other that the Director of Sector Security himself; Rex Goodwin.

 _Two Weeks Ago, Headquarters for Sector Security, Director's Office_

Davis was shoved through the office door, his hands cuffed and dressed in a pair of worn jeans, black boots, a black denim jacket, and a black and gold t-shirt. Goodwin glanced up from his research, frowning at the sight. "Oh no, this won't do. Release him from his cuffs, I can't have a civilized conversation with this young man if we treat him like a common criminal." Begrudgingly, the guard nodded, roughing shoving Davis into a seat and unlocking his cuffs before exiting the room. Goodwin gave Davis a smile, saying "There, that's better. Now then, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Rex Goodwin, I'm the Director of Sector Security."

Davis nodded, scowling at him skeptically and saying "I know who you are."

Goodwin's smile never faltered "And I you. Davis 'Blue Devil' Motomiya. Youngest member of the Satellite gang known as 'The Enforcers.' Yes I've been watching you for quite some time now."

Davis shifted uncomfortably "What do you want, Goodwin?"

Goodwin hook his head "Nothing. Well, nothing, that is, except to offer you a chance."

Davis frowned "A chance?"

The older man looked at Davis with an intense stare, before breaking into another smile and saying "Yes indeed. A chance at a new life, right here in New Domino City."

Davis glared at him "And why in the hell would I want to live with a bunch of spoiled brats with no idea what it means to have to struggle and work to survive?"

Goodwin's smile never left his face as he said "Because you could show the people of this city that just because you're from Satellite, it doesn't mean that you can't become something more."

Davis frowned "And just how exactly do you intend to do that?"

Goodwin reached into his desk and pulled out a file, sliding it over the counter, waiting for Davis to pick it up. Curiosity getting the better of him, Davis picked up the file, his eyes going wide at the contents. Inside was what appeared to be an application to New Domino City Duel Academy; it even had Davis' mugshot from hi admittance into the Facility. "You want me to...go to school?"

Goodwin nodded "In essence, yes. You see, I believe that there are good, honest young men and women who make little mistakes in Satellite, and end up in the system with no future. I'm going to use you as my guinea pig, to hopefully rehabilitate more young people, give them a fighting chance. You'll be given a place to stay, and other necessities for survival."

Davis narrowed his eyes "And my deck? My disk? My runner?"

Goodwin smirked, knowing he'd caught his fish "Your deck will naturally be returned to you, but until we can be sure you are no longer a flight risk, you're duel runner will remain impounded."

Davis raised a brow, not surprised about his runner, and asked "And my duel disk? No way I'm using some sub-standard kiddie toy."

Goodwin chuckled "I'll think about it. Now then, do we have a deal?" He got up from his chair, coming around his desk and offering his hand to Davis. Davis thought hard, and sighed, reluctantly shaking Goodwin's hand "Yeah, we got a deal."

 _Back with Davis and Trudge_

"Alright, here we are kid" Trudge said, napping Davis out of his stupor. Davis nodded, pulling hi backpack into hi lap. Before he could get out, however, Trudge put a hand on his shoulder. "Hang on just a second there punk, Goodwin's sent you a few presents." He reached behind him and pulled out a black and gold hybrid duel disk, with Davis' personal chrome deck box with his deck inside. Davis grinned as he held them close, putting his duel disk in his back and placing his deck box on his belt. Trudge nodded, being able to at least appreciate the kid's dedication to his deck, and to dueling. He then handed Davis three small plastic cards, saying "This one's your student ID, this one's your city ID which'll let you go to and from the DAIMON Area, and this one's a credit card that'll be balanced once a month, you can check it at any ATM."

Davis frowned, but nodded. Trudge raised a brow, but shrugged, saying "One last thing. You were wearing thee when you were arrested, Goodwin figured you might as well have them back." Davis glanced down, and couldn't help the grin that came over his face as he spotted his duel visor. He and his buddy Yusei had custom built it not long after Davis had joined the Enforcers, and although they looked like only a cool pair of sunglasses, they were actually a high-tech duel analytical engine, designed to identify duel monster cards in its memory banks and display their effects, to give Davis an edge since, as we was younger than the others, he had a harder time keeping up. Taking the visor eagerly, Davis slipped it up on top of his forehead, using it to hold back his hair. Trudge just shook his head, not really caring what fashion statements the Satellite punk was trying to make. "Alright kid, this is where I take my leave, so go on, and don't be home late, we've got eyes on the school and your place."

Davis nodded, hopping out of the car as Trudge peeled away, leaving the former Satellite resident alone in front of the massive school. Davis sighed, slinging his bag over his shoulder and walking towards the front doors. As soon as he was close enough, the whispers started, not that he cared mind you; these spoiled brats could kiss his ass. He sighed, ducking his head as he walked a little faster. He stopped, however, when a voice behind him called out "Hey you! New kid!"

Davis slowly turned around, and raised a brow at the ight he was met with. A small group of what he guessed were friends stood in front of him, a blonde boy about Davis' age at the forefront. He wore the standard blue uniform of the academy, his hair considerably shorter than Davis' was. He was flanked by a slightly taller girl with long lavender hair and big round glasses and a boy who looked at least two years younger than Davis with a black hair in a bowl cut. The girl to the blonde's right, however, was the one who caught Davis' attention; she was a few inches shorter than Davis, but he was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen, her brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, a red bow holding her hair back. The blonde regained his attention however, by saying "So, you're that kid from Satellite right? David Motorola or something like that?"

Davis just gave him a cold glare, and replied, subconsciously taking a defensive stance "It's Davis. Davis Motomiya. What's it to you?"

The blonde boy grinned "My name is Takeru Takaishi. But everyone calls me TK. And I'm challenging you to a duel!" With that he pulled out his academy duel disk, deck already in it.

Davis sighed, but relented, needing desperately to scratch his dueling itch. He pulled off his bag, taking out his hybrid disk (much to the gathered group's curious surprise),, and taking his deck out of hi deck box and into the duel disk. TK raised a brow "Nice disk you got there, never seen that model before."

Davis shrugged "That's because I built it myself."

The entire group before Davis just stared at him, and the lavender haired girl said in shock "But...building a duel disk is complicated! How'd you learn something so advanced in...?"

Davis glared at her "In the slums of Satellite?" He practically spat it out, effectively shutting her up before he turned back to TK "And are you city lovers all talk, or are you ready to duel?"

TK just frowned slightly, and nodded, the both of them saying "DUEL!"'

 **Davis - 4000Lp  
TK - 4000Lp**

Davis quickly spoke up, saying "I'll draw first! Now since I control no monsters I can special summon Demiveemon from my hand!"

 **Demiveemon: Dragon/Tuner/Effect, Level 2, Wind, Atk - 200 Def - 100**

"I activate Demiveemon's effect! If I special summon this little guy while I control 2 or fewer cards on my field, I can special summon Veemon from my hand, deck or graveyard!"

 **Veemon: Dragon/Effect, Level 4, Wind, Atk - 1400 Def - 1000**

Veemon popped up next to the smaller blue dragon, and TK frowned, thinking to himself _"A tuner, huh? Must be planning a Synchro summon..."_

Davis smirked "Now then, since Veemon was special summoned I can target one ofther dragon type non-tuner monster on my field and make it a level four, and I choose Demiveemon! Now, I tune my level four Veemon with my level four Demiveemon to synchro summon my signature monster, Exveemon!"

 **Exveemon: Synchro/Dragon/Effect, Level 8, Wind, Atk - 2800 Def - 2400**

TK narrowed his eyes _"Bingo. Still, if he thinks one Synchro is gonna stop me, then he' got another thing coming."_ Davis smirked, and said "Now I activate my spell card, Noble Dragon's Sacrifice! By removing Demiveemon and Veemon from my graveyard from play, I can summon a Synchro Monster whose level equals that of another Synchro monster already on my field! I summon...Stardust Spark Dragon!"

 **Stardust Spark Dragon: Synchro/Dragon/Effect, Level 8, Light, Atk - 2500 Def - 2000**

The brunette behind TK raised a brow "Two Synchro summons in one turn?"

The lavender haired girl nodded "And two high level ones as well, Kari. He's got some impressive skills."

Davis glanced at his hand again, and smirked, knowing full well he could summon more Synchros if he really wanted to, but chose instead to take the safe route, having already tipped his hand more than he wanted to. "I place two cards face down and end my turn."

TK nodded starting his turn "I draw! I'll start out by summoning Patamon!"

 **Patamon: Fairy/Effect, Level 4, Light, Atk - 1200 Def - 800**

"Alright, since I normal summoned Patamon, I can special summon one Angel Token!"

 **Angel Token: Token, Level 4, Light, Atk - 0 Def - 0**

"Now I overlay Patamon and my Angel Token to build the Overlay Network! I XYZ Summon...Angemon!"

 **Angemon: XYZ/Fairy/Effect, Rank 4, Light, Atk - 2200 Def - 2600**

"Next I activate the spell card Angel's Blessing! This lets me switch the attack and defense of as many Fairy Type monsters as I choose, and I select Angemon, giving him 2600 attack points until the end of the turn!Now I attack your Stardust Spark Dragon with Angemon!"

"Not so fast! I activate my trap card, Scrap Iron Scarecrow! With this I can negate your attack, then return it to its face down position."

"Grr, fine then. I'll throw down a facedown and end my turn!"

Davis had pulled his visor down, and began analyzing Angemon's effect so he wasn't walking in blindly. Smirking, Davis said "Got it. I draw!" He grinned when he saw what he drew, and looked back at TK, who raised a brow at him "Nice sunglasses, trying to make a fashion statement?"

Davis shook his head "Laugh all you want, it won't help you win this duel. Now from mmy hand I activate the spell card Forbidden Chalice!"

The smaller boy frowned "Wait, why use that? It's a pretty weak strategy for beating TK, isn't it Yolei?"

The lavender haired girl frowned too, before letting her eyes go wide and saying "Unless he isn't using it on his own monsters, Cody."

TK flinched, thinking the same thing "You wouldn't..."

Davis smirked "Sorry, but the monster I choose is your Angemon! And now that that's done, I activate the effect of my Blazing Courage spell card! By banishing one Veemon from my deck, I can special summon Flamedramon from my hand, deck or graveyard!"

 **Flamedramon: Dragon/Effect, Level 5, Fire, Atk - 2100 Def - 1500**

"Alright, I attack Angemon with Exveemon!"

"I don't think so, I activate my trap card, Widespread Ruin! This little beauty lets me...!"

"Destroy the monster on my field with the highest attack when I declare an attack. Too bad for you I activate the effect of Stardust Spark Dragon! This lets me target one monster on my field and make it immune to all spell and traps until the end of the turn!"

"WHAT?!" TK yelled, jaw dropping.

Davis grinned "Go Exveemon, Vee Laser!"

TK shielded himself from the blast, digging his feet in as his monster was destroyed.

 **TK - 3800Lp**

"Now it's your turn Flamedramon! Fire Rockets!"

TK grunted, eyes going wide as he realized he was about to lose, and only on the third turn.

 **TK - 1700Lp**

"Now Stardust Spark Dragon! SPARK FLARE!"

TK grunted as he was tossed backwards, landing awkwardly on his back.

 **TK - 0Lp. Winner: Davis**

Immediately TK's friends rushed to help him up, while Davis just sighed, pulling up his visor and putting his deck and disk away. He turned away, noticing for the first time the decent crowd that had gathered to watch their duel. It was then he heard the whispers start: _"Did you see that?" "He just beat Takaishi, he's one of the best duelists in school!" "Who's that new kid?" "Wait, do you see that mark under his eye?" "Oh man, he's one of those Satellite scum!" "What's Satellite trash doing here?" "I can't believe the school board approved this." "Are we safe with that punk here?"_

Davis grit his teeth, and was about to stalk off to find his classroom when TK yelled at him "Davis! Wait!"

The crimson haired boy slowly turned back around, brow raised "Yeah, what do you want?"

TK grinned at him "Aw come on, don't be like that! Listen, we're all in the same class together, why don't we be friends?"

Davis frowned "You want to be friends...with me? Satellite trash."

TK's face went serious "You're not trash, man. And I don't give a damn where you're from, you're an amazing duelist, I've never taken a beating like that before. So let's be friends, what do you say?"

Davis glanced nervously at the blonde, then at the gathered crowd, before Goodwin's words echoed in his head _"In essence, yes. You see, I believe that there are good, honest young men and women who make little mistakes in Satellite, and end up in the system with no future. I'm going to use you as my guinea pig, to hopefully rehabilitate more young people, give them a fighting chance."_

TK walked closer to Davis, and offered him a handshake. Davis took a deep breath, and took TK's hand, thinking to himself _"Yusei, Crow, Jack, Kalin...good luck, hopefully we'll see each other soon. For now though, it's time for me to live my new life."_

* * *

Two men stood watching the exchange between Davis and TK, and the first one spoke up "I can see why you were so adamant about this one, Director Goodwin. His skills are far superior to that of an academy student."

Goodwin smirked "Maybe so Chancellor Gennai, but I think he could be something much more important given the proper...conditioning. THat's where you come in, my friend."

Gennai chuckled "Always an ulterior motive with you, old friend."

Goodwin smirked, looking back down at Davis, and saying "He's going to be quite thee tool once he's been molded."

 **There you have it, my well thought out intro to this unique world. Like it? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright everyone, the initial reaction to this was pretty good, and so I'm gonna make sure I put in the extra time on it for a while. Anywho, as always if you enjoy go ahead and please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Digimon or their trippy these songs**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh: Quest for the Crests**

 **Chapter Two: Adjusting**

"Ugh, I can't believe we have Hr. Hamasaki _again_!" TK groaned as he, Davis, Kari, Yolei and Cody walked into their classroom.

Kari sighed, shaking her head "I can't believe it either TK, but here we are again."

Davis raised his brow, shooting Yolei a confused glance. Smiling at him, Yolei said quickly "Mr. Hamasaki is quite...eccentric. He and TK often clash on duel theory too. so that's always fun to see."

TK groaned "And since he skipped a few years academically, he treats Cody like a saint."

Cody glared at TK "I'm not the dumb-dumb who picks fights with his teacher for kicks TK."

Kari giggled "Way to give Davis hope for the school year guys."

Davis shrugged "Never been to a school before, don't exactly have any expectations."

TK turned to Davis, patting him on the shoulder "Well then I'm glad you get to experience school with us!"

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! TAKE YOUR SEATS!" a man in his mid-30s said as he entered the classroom, dressed in a suit and tie, with a pair of business glasses on. He glanced over at TK and sighed, muttering something about bratty teenagers before walking over to his desk and bringing up the role call sheet.

"Miss Yolei Inoue?"

"Here sir!"

"Good, I'm glad to have our tech guru back again. Mister Cody Hida?"

"Present sir."

"Ah excellent, glad to have you under my wing again! Miss Kari Kamiya?"

"I'm here sir!"

"Nice to have you again my dear. Mister...*sigh*...you again, eh TK?"

"You know it!"

"Lucky me. Four years running...anyway. Ah! Our special case! Davis Motomiya?"

Everyone's eyes fell on Davis, who had not yet found a seat. He shifted uncomfortably, pushing some hair out of his face and saying "That's me..."

Mr. Hamasaki nodded sympathetically, looking around the room briefly before saying "Since Mister Yokata has been moved to a different class this year, why don't you take a seat next to Miss Kamiya?"

Kari beamed at her new friend, putting Davis at ease a little as he sat down, looking curiously at the screen on his desk. Kari glanced over at him, trying not to giggle as she saw him struggle with the interactive educational system. "Here, tap the screen in the top right had corner twice to turn it on" she whispered, as he sent her a grateful look.

"Okay then everyone, time for the placement exam!" Mr. Hamasaki called out, tapping a few times on his desk screen, met with the collective groan of his class. Sighing, the teacher adjusted his glasses, saying sternly "Can it, you little twerps! I shouldn't need to remind you that it's only to see what advanced dueling courses you're eligible for."

Davis frowned, turning to Kari who again leaned in and whispered "Basically it's a series of duel puzzles that are designed to gauge your ability and allows the system to decide which duel class you belong in."

Davis nodded, turning back to the screen "Well I guess that isn't too bad."

Kari giggled "Come on, it's not that bad, at least you still get to duel. Kinda."

"Alright! Time to get started everyone! You have two hours, begin!" With that, Mr. Hamasaki sat down, pulling up some files that the Chancellor had sent to him on Davis' past. _"Kid's got some pretty impressive skills to beat TK in three turns like he did, and with such ease too. Too bad he got stuck in Satellite, if he came from a New Domino family he'd probably be a pro already."_ He glanced up after some reading, noticing that the boy in question was merely sitting back, fiddling lazily with his duel visor. The teacher frowned, glancing at the clock on his desk: 15 minutes. "Mister Motomiya, is there something wrong?"

Davis glanced down at him, everyone else in the class diverting their eyes too "No, just wondering if there's anything I should be doing once I'm finished."

Everyone's jaws hit the floor at that, as Hamasaki quickly scanned over Davis' test score, eyes going wide as he thought _"But that's fantastic! Cody Hida set the previous record at 25 minutes, but Davis has done it in 13! With no errors!"_

Davis sighed as he caught on to the whispers now flying around the classroom, mentally scolding himself for standing out. "Well then Davis, why don't you go ahead and relax for a bit, I hadn't prepared any assignments for the day, at least not until after lunch." Davis just nodded, shrinking further into his seat to avoid the mix of shocked stares and heated glares coming his way. _"Way to go Davis, you just had to go against the flow. Great first impression."_

Kari, spotting how uncomfortable he seemed, elbowed Davis gently in the ribs, mouthing "Good job!" Davis smiled at her, mouthing a quick "Thanks" before she returned her attention back to her own test.

* * *

"You're awesome Davis, y'know that?" TK asked excitedly as the group made their way to the cafeteria for lunch.

Yolei nodded eagerly "He's right y'know, Cody set the record for that test, but you aced it like it was nothing!"

Cody just looked at the older boy in awe "It was like those puzzles were second nature, just wow."

Davis blushed "Oh come on, it wasn't that good. Yusei and Jack could've done those things twice as fast."

Kari raised a brow "Who're Yusei and Jack?"

Davis quickly answered "Uh, no one, forget I said anything."

TK and Kari shared a glance, but TK just shrugged and said "Well in any case, you're making quite the impression here Davis."

Davis scowled, muttering "Yeah don't remind me."

The New Domino natives glanced awkwardly at Davis, before shrugging and letting themselves be distracted by their lunch choices. When it was Davis' turn, however, he just stared at the machine before him, unsure of what to do. Kari looked over his shoulder, asking "Haven't you ever bought lunch before?"

Davis shook his head "Where I come from, you trade goods for the food you eat, never had anything out of a machine."

Kari suppressed a frown, instead choosing to gently take the credit card from Davis' hand, and proceeding to inform him on how the machine worked. She wasn't surprised when he only chose a simple ham and cheese sandwich and a bottle of water to eat, guessing that he'd gotten used to having very little to eat. Once they both had their food, the pair weaved through the lunch crowd to TK, Cody and Yolei, who were sitting with a larger group of kids at one of the bigger tables. One had a huge head of brown hair with goggles dangling around his neck, sitting next to a boy who looked very much like TK, with longer blonde hair and looked a tad older. There was also an orange haired girl sitting with Yolei and a pink haired girl, and a redhead chatting with Cody. They all stopped and turned when they saw Davis, however. The brown haired boy stood up from his seat and gave the former Enforcer a good look up and down, before extending his hand "How ya doin' there new guy, name's Tai. Tai Kamiya, Kari's older brother."

Davis looked nervously at his hand, and after a small nudge from Kari cautiously shook Tai's hand, at which the older boy grinned, saying "So, you're the one who kicked TK's ass, huh?"

TK groaned "Come on Tai!"

Tai laughed "Oh relax blondie, I can't help it if you got beat down by the new kid."

Kari giggled "Well, time for introductions then!" At that she practically dragged Davis over to the table, seating him next to her, as she pointed at the boy next to TK "That's Matt, my brother's best friend and tag team partner. He's also TK's older brother."

"Yo." Matt shot Davis a peace sign.

"Next to him is Sora, Tai's girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you" Sora said with a smile.

"The girl with pink hair is Mimi, our resident 'cheerleader' and happy-go-lucky kid."

"Hiya!" Mimi yipped happily.

"And lastly the redhead talking to Cody is Izzy, our tech guru."

"Prodigious!" Izzy declared, eyeing Davis' eye mark curiously.

"Nice, uh, nice to meet you all..." Davis said, but was cut off when an all to familiar face popped up next to Matt. The girl kissed Matt on the cheek before her gaze settled on Davis, making her jaw go slack. Kari quickly piped up, saying "Oh right, this is Matt's girlfriend...!"

She was cut off by Davis who asked lamely "Jun...?"

Everyone's eyes went wide, as they all turned to look at Jun who replied quietly "Davis...?"

* * *

Matt rubbed his temple after a brief explanation, and said slowly "So you know Davis from when your family did outreach work in Satellite?"

Jun nodded "Yeah, for about four years on and off."

Kari glanced at Davis, then Jun "So why did you guys break contact then?"

Jun immediately clammed up, looking at Davis pleadingly. Davis sighed, and stood up abruptly "It doesn't matter, it was a long time ago." With that he walked away, trudging through the crowd and back to the classroom. Jun just looked down at the table sadly, while Matt placed an arm around her, saying to the group "I think that's enough for today guys, I mean we only met the kid today, he's probably freaking out enough as it is, adjusting to a new place and everything."

TK nodded "Yeah, and I'd hate to lose such an awesome duelist as a friend."

Kari stood up "I'll go see if he's alright, we are gonna be desk partners this year."

Tai nodded "Go for it, tell him we're sorry if we made him feel uncomfortable."

Kari nodded, speeding off to go find where Davis had got to. She found him in the hallway not too much later, looking out the large window at the cityscape, a look of deep thought on his face. Kari sighed, walking over to him "Everything okay there?"

Davis snapped out of it, frowned at her "What do you need?"

Kari raised a brow "Can't I check up on my new friend?"

"...why?"

"What do you mean 'why' Davis?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I told you already. You're my friend!"

"I think it's gonna take me longer than I thought to get used to dealing with you city kids."

Kari pouted "Oh come on, it can't be that bad."

Davis laughed "No, it's not. But where I'm from, it takes a whole lot more than just a duel to be someone's friend."

Kari stuck her tongue at him, giggling and saying "Well I think you'll find that it's only our little group that's so accepting."

Davis managed a genuine smile "Well I guess you can't all be that weird, seems like a bit of a stretch."

Kari smiled back at him, before asking him gently "So...did something happen between you and Jun?"

Davis sighed, biting the inside of his cheek before saying slowly "Not exactly...can you keep a secret?"

Kari frowned, but nodded "Of course I can."

Davis ran a hand through his hair "Let's just say I started running with a crew that fought back against the Securities that were bullying the people in Satellite, and one day Jun's family got caught in the crossfire."

Kari went wide eyed, and asked cautiously "What kind of crew?"

Davis shook his head "Sorry, I'm not ready to spill that yet."

The brunette nodded slowly, placing a hand on his shoulder and saying "Well I'm here to listen when you are. Come on, we'd better get back to class."

Davis nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets and following Kari back through the building to the classroom. Taking their seats, Davis spotted TK out of the corner of his eye, shooting the blonde a friendly wave. TK grinned back, glancing at Kari who just shrugged, grinning back. "Okay everyone, settle down!" Mr. Hamasaki came back in, closing the door behind him and saying "Now then, time for our kick off inter-class exhibition duel. As you all know, the winning class is awarded special school privileges and extra funding for school events. So, with that said, our reigning class duel rep, TK, has the choice of either dueling himself or choosing someone else to duel for the class."

Everyone look expectantly at the blonde, who tapped his chin before saying casually "I think I'll pass this year teach, but I choose Davis to take my spot."

Davis almost leaped out of his seat to throttle TK, but was frozen by the fact that every pair of eyes in the room were now glued to him. He cleared his throat, and said quietly "I guess I don't really have a choice, huh?"

TK grinned at him "Nope! Them's the rules!"

"Perfect, it's decided then. Everyone up, we're going to make our way to duel arena three for the match."

* * *

Davis stood nervously by the side of the duel field, TK on his right. Noticing his new friend's obvious discomfort, TK sighed, and said "Look, I know you barely know us Davis, but I promise you we want nothing more than to be your friend."

Davis nodded "And you do that by making me duel for you?"

TK laughed "Nah man, but I think it's better for our classmates to see how good you are. You didn't smash me into the ground on pure luck after all."

Davis sighed "You're just predictable. Mix it up a little and I won't have such an easy time from now on."

TK grinned "I'll keep that in mind. Oh, here we go! Let's see, it looks like you're dueling...TAI?!"

Tai grinned "That's right TK, they decided to pit two of the academy's top classes against each other. Although it looks like you're wimping out on me this year!"

TK sighed "Come on Tai, leave me alone. Besides, Davis is ten times the duelist I am, just you wait."

Tai looked over at Davis, eyeing him critically before shrugging "Well whatever then. Let's do this Davis."

Davis nodded, following Tai onto the field and placing his deck into his duel disk, pulling his visor down. Tai raised a brow, but didn't say anything, instead asking "You want first or second?"

Davis smirked "Age before beauty."

Tai grinned "I like that, alright then, let's do this!"

"DUEL!"

 **Tai - 4000Lp** **Davis - 4000Lp**

"Alright, I draw! And I summon Agumon to my side of the field! Now I'll activate my spell card, Warp Digivolve!"

 **Agumon: Dinosaur/Effect, Level 4, Fire, Atk - 1600 Def - 1800**

Matt smirked "Looks like Tai's gonna go for the kill from the very start."

Izzy nodded "Yeah, been a while since we've seen him this pumped."

Davis raised a brow "That's not good."

Tai grinned "Damn right! Now then I summon WarGreymon from my extra deck, with two out of three overlay unit tokens active!"

 **WarGreymon: XYZ/Warrior/Effect, Rank 4, Fire, Atk - 3500 Def - 2300**

"Now I'll throw down a face down and call it a turn!"

Davis sighed "Great, just what I needed. I draw!"

Davis scanned his hand carefully, glancing up at WarGreymon's effect _"So he can remove an overlay unit to lower an opposing monsters attack by 1500 during damage calculation, eh? In that case let's keep it simple."_

TK came up and plopped down next to Kari, saying "Your brother's not pulling any punches, I'm kinda interested to see how Davis gets himself out of this one." Kari just nodded, watching intently.

"I'll open by summoning the tuner monster "Soccer Ace's Waterboy!"

 **Soccer Ace's Waterboy: Warrior/Tuner/Effect, level 1, Earth, Atk - 0 Def - 100**

"Now when I normal summon this guy I can special summon one 'Soccer Ace' monster from my deck, and I choose Soccer Ace Dai!"

 **Soccer Ace Dai: Warrior/Effect, Level 4, Earth, Atk - 1800 Def - 1200**

"And now...!" Davis started thrusting a hand in the air as his monsters leaped upwards, forming two green loops "I tune my level 1 Waterboy with my level 4 Soccer Ace Dai to Synchro summon! Ally of Justice Catastor!"

"So he's a Synchro user huh? Pretty archaic if you ask me" Mimi said, leaning forward.

Cody shook his head "Just wait."

"Now I activate my spell card, Storming Friendship! By sending one Veemon from my deck to the graveyard I can special summon one Raidramon from my hand deck or graveyard!"

 **Raidramon: Beast/Effect, Level 6, Wind, Atk - 2300 Def - 2600**

"And now I activate Raidramon's effect! When he's special summoned I can discard one card to special summon a level 4 or lower Dragon Tuner from my deck! I choose Teal Drago Squire!"

 **Teal Drago Squire: Dragon/Effect, Level 2, Water, Atk - 800 Def - 500**

"And now it's time to kick this up a notch! I tune my level 2 Squire with level 6 Raidramon to Synchro summon my favorite monster, Exveemon!"

"Two Synchros in one turn? Nice stuff, but it won't be enough to beat Tai" Matt said, seemingly unimpressed.

"Don't underestimate him, Matt" Jun said from beside him "That's a mistake that you'll regret big time."

"Not bad Davis! But if you think that'll be enough to stop me then you're wrong."

Davis shook his head "Not done yet! I activate my spell card Crest of Courage!"

"WHAT?!" Kari, TK, Matt, Sora, Yolei, Mimi, Izzy and Cody yelled, earning confused looks from their classmates. Tai just stared at Davis in shock, muttering "No way..."

"Crest of Courage has two effects, and I choose the second one, which doubles the attack points of all monsters on my side of the field until the end of the turn! With that said, I attack WarGreymon with Catastor!"

"Why would he attack with a monster that has 1300 less attack points than its target?" a student asked.

Mr. Hamasaki grinned "Because Catastor's effect allows it to automatically destroy any non-Dark attribute monster it battles before the damage step."

Tai grit his teeth "I don't think so! I activate my trap card, Sakuretsu Armor! This little jewel will...!"

"I know what it does, but I'm afraid you're out of luck, because I activate my quickplay spell card, Miraculous Intervention! By banishing one Dragon from my graveyard, I can negate the destruction of all monsters I control until the end phase!"

"Oh come on!" Tai snarled, as WarGreymon was automatically destroyed.

"And now, it's time to end this! I attack you directly with Exveemon! VEE LASER!"

"AGH!" Tai cried as he was sent flying.

 **Tai - 0Lp**

The entire room was quiet, until Matt said nervously "No way...a one turn kill!?"

Izzy's mouth hung open "The odds are...are..."

TK sighed "That's what happens. Davis is crazy good."

Mr. Hamasaki gulped, before recomposing himself and clapping his hands, standing up. Following his lead, the rest of the students stood and began to clap as well, all prejudices set aside in the face of sheer admiration for what Davis had done. Tai himself groaned, sitting up and rubbing his head "Man, I can't believe I got stumped so hardcore." He glanced up to see Davis holding out a hand "Don't feel bad, happens to all of us."

Tai just sighed, accepting his hand and standing up "Well, at the end of the day it looks like the better duelist won. Congratulations."

* * *

"So, you gonna be alright walking home alone Davis?" TK asked after school had ended, and the group stood outside the front gates.

Davis shrugged, walking quietly away before calling over his shoulder "I'll see you guys tomorrow, peace."

The others waved before Matt said "Okay, that kid's freakin' amazing."

"Hell yeah he is! I've never felt so outmatched in a duel, ever!" Tai said in amazement.

"And he's seriously from Satellite?" Sora asked, wrapping her arms around Tai's.

"Born and raised" Jun said, grasping Matt's hand "And he loved it there too, I'm amazed that he ended up here."

Izzy tapped his chin thoughtfully "That mark on his face...you only get one of those if you're admitted to the Facility Prison right?"

Cody nodded "Right, which means he probably didn't leave because he wanted to."

TK frowned "Man, that sucks. I mean I'm glad we've met him and all, but if someone dragged me away from home and you guys I don't think I'd handle it as well as he is."

Jun huffed "Yeah, somehow I don't think that he's taking it well TK. But you're right, he's an awesome duelist. Always has been, even as a little kid."

Yolei frowned, saying sternly "Guys, we really need to talk about that spell he played."

All eyes landed on Tai, who frowned, pulling the same card from his own deck and showing it to the others "These were supposed to be one of a kind cards, right?"

Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, TK and Kari all held up their own Crest cards, the mood changing to a more tense state. "That's not right, how does Davis have a Crest then?" Yolei asked in confusion.

Cody frowned "Well if it was Joe's Crest I guess I could understand, but we know that Joe and Davis could have never met, so there's only one explanation."

Matt raised a brow "What's that Cody?"

Izzy snapped his fingers "Chancellor Gennai!"

Cody nodded "He must be up to something, the question is what?"

Kari frowned, looking over her shoulder at the direction Davis had walked off in, frowning and saying "Wait a minute, isn't Davis headed straight for the DAIMON Area main gate?"

TK followed her gaze, raising a brow "This is too weird. I mean, so far I like Davis and everything, but the timing, plus his Crest card? What the hell."

* * *

"Director Goodwin, it's almost time to begin isn't it?" a man in the shadows of Goodwin's office asked eerily.

"Yes. Yes it is my friend. Once all the Crests have gathered, and are in Davis' hands, we can finally use him as the vassal that shall contain the Crimson Dragon to serve our bidding. Then...then we'll be unstoppable." Goodwin smirked, looking out over New Domino City.

The man in the shadows grinned madly "Yes, then we'll control the world! Ahahahahahahahahaha!"

 **And chapter two complete! Like it? Let me know!**

 **CARD ART ANALYZER**

 **Soccer Ace's Waterboy: Young Tai (blonde haired) with blue soccer jersey spilling a water cooler.  
** **Soccer Ace Dai: Digimon Universe Davis in his Soccer uniform  
Teal Drago Squire: Teal colored Baby Dragon with silver armor on  
Crest of Courage: Plain black background with the Crest of Courage in the center (same goes for the other crest cards)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay so I can't actually see all of your reviews yet (damn you Fanfiction!) but I assume you guys are enjoying so here's another chapter while I fail miserably at trying to wrote more chapters for my other stories. Oh and in regards to Davis seeming overpowered as a duelist, keep in mind that both TK and Tai underestimated him, so they got blindsided, and plus they _are_ academy students whereas Davis has been dueling for survival his entire life, so the experience factor plays in too. As the series goes on, it won't be so much of a crush fest, I just wanted to establish Davis' status as a pro-level duelist. Lastly, Leo and Luna are older in this fic, around the same age as Davis, TK and Kari (15-16).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds or Digimon.**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh: Quest for the Crests**

 **Chapter Three: Changes**

 _Takaishi Residence, New Domino City_

"TAKERU TAKAISHI WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!" roared TK's mom from the bottom of the stairs. The blonde groaned, rolling out of bed and yelling back groggily "Alright already, I'm up!" After grabbing a quick shower, TK threw on his uniform and trudged down the stairs to the family dining room. Matt looked up from his breakfast and smirked at his younger brother "Aw, is little TK still sore from the butt kicking from the new kid?"

TK rolled his eyes "Oh be quiet Matt, I didn't see you stepping up to take him on."

Matt sighed "Are you kidding me? I'm still surprised Tai thought he stood a chance. I mean you're easily the best duelist in our group and even you got creamed hardcore."

TK scowled at his older brother "Come on Matt, I was caught off guard! Besides you heard Jun, Davis has been dueling for keeps since he was a little kid, I got what I deserved for assuming that he was just gonna be another average student."

Matt laughed "Look at you all humble. Well, speaking of Jun I guess I better go pick her up, she was pretty rattled yesterday and I want to make sure she's okay. You okay walking this morning?"

TK nodded "So long as you don't make me walk home."

Matt grinned "Wouldn't dream of it! After all, Tai says you and Kari are terrible backseat drivers!"

 _Kamiya Residence, New Domino City_

"Thank you for breakfast mom, we're gonna head out!" Kari called brightly from the hallway, as Tai just grumbled about having to wake up for school. Kari giggled at her brother's antics, rushing out the door and waving to TK as he walked out of his own apartment "Good morning TK!"

TK grinned at her "Hey Kari, how's it hanging?"

"Same old same old, Tai grumbling and griping about having to wake up to get to school."

"Oh boy, I bet that's a _ton_ of fun to listen to!"

"Ha. Ha." Grunted Tai as he stepped out, walking past them in annoyance "Matt said you needed a ride TK, let's roll." The pair just grinned at each other, speeding off after the grumpy older boy.

 _Davis' Probationary Quarters, DAIMON Area_

Davis groaned as he rolled out of bed, stretching and wincing as his joints popped _"Never thought I'd find a bed more uncomfortable that the one I crashed on at Crow's place, eesh."_ Sighing, Davis shuffled over to take a shower, throwing on his uniform and tying his hair back into a neat ponytail _"I really need to cut my hair...I hardly recognize myself anymore."_ Glancing at the time, Davis grabbed his bag, deck and visor, locking the door behind him. He walked in silence down the DAIMON streets, noticing how similar it seemed to his old haunt in Satellite. _"I guess no matter where I go, the slums is what I'm in for."_

Davis flashed his ID at the Security guard by the gate, and after receiving the regular dirty glare, the young duelist walked through the gates and through the east square beyond to make the trek up to the academy. He got about halfway there before he spotted the people he had met the day before... _"Uh...TK, Kari and...Kai? No wait, Tai. Come on Davis try to keep your act together, you're supposed to be playing nice."_ Davis raised a brow as he got closer, noticing that the hood of a car was raised and Tai was throwing his arms in the air in frustration. Shrugging to himself, Davis walked a little faster to see if he could help.

Kari spotted Davis coming and waved excitedly at him "Heya Davis! Good morning!"

TK grinned "Hey man, what's up!"

Tai groaned "TK, are you gonna help me here or not? Oh, hey Davis."

Davis shot them a peace sign, a small smile on his face as he said "Car troubles?"

Tai nodded "Yeah, can't get the damn thing to start. I think it's engine trouble, but..."

Davis set down his bag, rolling up his sleeves (at which point Kari noted his arms were very tanned) and walked over, saying "Mind if I take a look?"

Tai raised a brow but shrugged, stepping back and replying "Go for it."

Davis leaned in under the hood, and said quickly "Good news, it's not your engine. Could probably do with an oil change but it's nothing major. The issue's with your battery...let me try a little trick here, see if I can get it working." TK and Tai watching in fascination as Davis worked, but Kari frowned _"He's such an enigma. Can't work a vending machine at school but takes one look at Tai's car and immediately figures out what's wrong."_

After a brief interval, Davis wiped an arm across his forehead, accidentally smudging dirt on his cheek, and said to Tai "Go ahead and try it now." Tai gave a Davis a curious look, but was shocked when he pressed the ignition button and the car turned on with no problems. "Whoa, that's awesome! Thanks man!"

Davis smiled "It's no problem. But if I were you I'd go get your battery changed out within the next few days or a little rewiring won't do the trick."

Tai nodded "Well to show my thanks how about a ride the rest of the way to school?"

Davis nodded "I wouldn't say no to that."

TK grinned, clapping Davis on the back "That's the spirit! Now let's roll on out before we're late!"

Davis was practically shoved into the backseat next to Kari by TK, who sat up front with Tai. As the car sped off, Kari turned to Davis and giggled a little, eliciting a raised brow from the crimson haired boy, who asked "What's so funny?"

Kari shook her head, pulling a pink handkerchief and wiping the oil smudge off of his face. Davis blushed at her touch, not having many interactions with the opposite gender in Satellite. Kari herself had a light blush on her cheeks, noticing how sharp and handsome Davis' face was. TK spotted the interaction in the wing mirror, smirking and making a mental note to mention it to Yolei later. They pulled into the school building a few minutes later, and Davis handed Kari her handkerchief, only to have her shake her head "Keep it, not gonna be any good to me all smudged up is it?"

Davis smiled at her "Guess not, I'll get it cleaned up and get it back to you."

Kari smiled "Take your time."

"If you two are done, we all gotta get to class" Tai said, shaking his head at his sister's antics.

 _Later that day, at Lunch, New Domino City Duel Academy_

"Seriously, we _really_ need to go shopping this weekend Kari" Yolei whined at her best friend "I need to forget about my appalling preliminary test scores. My parents flipped on me about them."

Cody raised a brow "You scored in the 93rd percentile Yolei, it was the third highest score in class. How is that bad?"

Davis sighed "Let me guess; because you couldn't possibly score lower than the punk from Satellite, right?"

Kari cringed, while TK frowned and said "It shouldn't matter where you're from, you beat that exam fair and square."

Yolei nodded emphatically "That's what I told them! Ugh, why do adults have to be such jerks?"

Davis shrugged "Happens. People are scared of change, that's all."

TK growled "Well I'm not buying it. Personally I think that a duelist as good as you deserves some respect."

Kari sighed "If only it was that simple right?"

Davis said nothing, which prompted Cody to say "Well, I'm not going to let any of these adults tell me who to be friends with."

TK nodded furiously "No kidding."

Kari frowned slightly, then an idea hit her that made her grin, saying excitedly "I know! Davis why don't you come shopping with us this weekend?"

Davis shifted uncomfortably "I dunno, that might not be the best..."

TK cut him off "Oh come on Davis, we're friends now! Besides, it's not like we have school on weekends, what better time to get to know each other better?"

Davis sighed "I get the feeling I don't have much of a choice here."

Kari and TK grinned, and answered in unison "Nope!"

 _Later that day, Duel Arena Four_

Mr. Hamasaki smirked as TK stepped on to the duel field, duel disk ready to roll. Sitting beside him was Ms. Bartlet, the other teacher for Davis' age group of students. "So Ms. Bartlet" began Hamasaki "Do you think you're choice duelist will do any better this time around?"

Ms. Bartlet sighed "Considering Leo only ranked 32nd in last year's final tally and TK was 4th, I don't have much hope."

Davis sat next to Kari in the stands, rising a brow "Why do I get the feeling there's a rivalry here?"

Kari giggled "Oh there sure is. TK's got a thing for Leo's twin Luna, and Leo can't stand it."

Yolei rolled her eyes "Oh come on Kari, let's not forget that Leo's got a big thing for you too, I mean it's part of the reason he and TK go at it so much."

Davis raised a brow "So you and TK are a thing?"

Kari practically shuddered "Are you kidding me? He's like my twin brother! I mean, our own brothers are best friends so we've kind of been tossed together for years."

Cody nodded "I agree, those two together would be too gross."

Davis chuckled "Yeah, I know the feeling."

Yolei smirked "Ooh, Davis! Got yourself a girl back home?"

Kari suddenly felt something in the pit of her stomach at that, something she couldn't quite identify. She furrowed her brow, looking expectantly at Davis (something Yolei certainly did not miss) who replied "Nah, wasn't like that out in Satellite. The people you stick with? They're family. Yusei, Jack, Crow, Kalin...my brothers in arms, closer than blood really."

Cody and Yolei shared a glance "Who're they?"

Davis' eyes suddenly went wide, mentally cursing himself for revealing so much so easily. Again. "It's nothing. Here, they look like they're ready to go."

Kari frowned, starting to understand the implications of the names he mentioned, before turning her attention to the duel arena.

"Alright TK, if I win today I'm gonna take Kari out on a date!"

"Oh please, more when I win I'm taking Luna out!"

"Like hell you are!"

"Oh yeah?! Settle it in the duel hotshot!"

"Fine then, DUEL!"

"DUEL!"

 **TK - 4000Lp  
Leo - 4000Lp**

"I'll go first!" Leo yelled, drawing a card and smirking. "First I summon Morphtronic Boarden in defense mode!"

 **Morphtronic Boarden: Machine/Effect, Level 3, Earth, Atk - 500 Def - 1800**

"Now I activate my spell card Double Summon! This allows me to normal summon one extra time this turn! Now then I'll summon Morphtronic Boomboxen, also in defense mode!"

"Hrn. Pretty crafty trick" Davis said, his duel visor on. Cody noticed this, as realization dawned on him "That thing's a duel analytical engine, isn't it?"

Davis sighed, having been caught red-handed "Yeah, something I came up with a few years ago."

Yolei's eyes widened "Wait, really?! That's awesome!"

Kari nodded in admiration "Pretty advanced stuff Davis, I'm impressed."

Davis shrugged nonchalantly, though secretly beaming at Kari's praise, and said "Well going back to Leo, he's managed to use both his Boarden and Boomboxen's effects to prevent TK from getting rid of his monsters without a serious fight."

Meanwhile, TK smirked, already formulating a plan in his mind. Leo frowned, knowing that smirk all too well "I place one card face down and end my turn!"

"Alright I draw! And I summon Patamon in attack mode! Now I activate Patamon's effect, allowing me to summon one Angel Token to my field! Next, I activate my spell card, Crest of Hope! Y'see this little beauty has two different effects I can choose from, and I select the first one: until the end of the turn, I can make up to three monsters on my field any level I choose, and I choose level 6! Now then I activate my next spell card, Angel's Purgatory! With this I can I special summon a level 6 or higher Fairy monster from my deck, however it can't attack or be tributed, and it's destroyed during the end phase, but that won't matter because I overlay all three of my level 6 monsters to build the overlay network! I XYZ summon...MagnaAngemon!"

 **MagnaAngemon: XYZ/Fairy/Effect, Rank 6, Light, Atk - 2900 Def - 2500**

"Oh crap..." Leo muttered, already not liking where this was going. TK grinned at him "Damn straight buddy! I activate MagnaAngemon's effect! By removing as many overlay units as I choose, I can increase MagnaAngemon's attack points by 1000 for each unit I remove, and I remove all three!"

 **MagnaAngemon - 5900 Atk**

"This duel's over" Davis sighed, pulling his visor up. Kari frowned, and glanced at him "How can you be sure?"

Davis pointed to TK "He's not stupid, he doesn't take unnecessary risks. Add in the fact he's still got three cards in his hand, and we have our winner."

TK grinned "Now I activate my spell card Mystical Space Typhoon, which I'll use to destroy your face down card!"

Leo grimaced "Oh man, not my Mirror Force!"

TK smirked "And let's make this a quick finish Leo, I equip MagnaAngemon with Fairy Meteor Crush, which will inflict piercing damage to monsters MagnaAngemon attacks! Finally, I use my last spell card, Hopeful Chances! With this I can make one monster on my field immune to the effects of your monsters, but it's destroyed at the end of this turn and I take damage equal to its attack points, so here we go! MagnaAngemon, attack Boomboxen!"

Leo yelped as the force of the attack tossed him on his backside, TK sighing at the quick end to the duel.

 **Leo - 0Lp**

Leo growled, slamming his fist into the ground "Aw man, I can't believe it!"

Luna came over to her brother, sighing as she knelt down and patted him on the back "Don't stress Leo, you'll get him next time."

TK fixed his jacket and straightened his tie as he approached the twins, blushing as he said "Hey there, Luna, how're you?"

Much to his disappointment, however, Luna just said "Hi TK. Come on Leo, let's get back to the others."

TK stood there, feeling crushed and destroyed, until Kari came over and pat him on the back, saying "Aw, come on TK, next time she'll notice you. I think."

Davis sighed as he stood up, "That was a pretty brutal finish."

Yolei grinned "You know, you're one of maybe five duelists in school that have beat TK, right?"

Davis shrugged "He didn't take me seriously, I caught him off guard. Simple as that."

As the gang approached TK, Leo locked in on Davis, or more specifically, the mark on his face, and quickly forgot about the butt kicking he'd just gotten from TK as he asked excitedly "No way, you're the new kid Davis, right?"

Davis shifted uncomfortably "Uh, yeah that's me."

If he could have managed it, Davis was convinced that Leo would have literally had stars in his eyes as the blue-green haired raced over, only to be met with a foot to the face. Davis scowled at the boy "Down boy."

Undeterred, Leo hopped up and said "Man, I saw your duel with Kari's brother yesterday, it was so totally amazing! I've never seen anyone duel like that before!"

TK and the others sweat dropped while Luna just sighed, saying "From depressed loser to star struck fan boy. Only you Leo, only you..."

 _After School, the same day_

Davis sighed irritably, having spent almost all of his free time that day fending off an overly excited Leo, who seemed to have a million questions for the former Satellite resident. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he trudged away to the DAIMON area, only to feel someone's hand on his shoulder. He whirled around out of reflex, startling the brunette who had come up behind him slightly. Kari frowned _"Geez, what could've happened to make him this on edge all the time?"_ Filing that line of thought away for later, Kari smiled at him "So seriously Davis, you will come shopping with us this weekend right?"

Davis shrugged "I get the feeling that I don't really have much of a choice."

Kari beamed at him "Basically! Besides, you probably need a new wardrobe, right?"

Davis audibly groaned "Oh god, the rumors about city girls are true after all."

Kari swatted his shoulder playfully "You are so mean! Anyway, we're gonna go back to Izzy's after we finish at the mall, maybe you can help him with his duel runner!"

A spark of excitement went off behind Davis' eyes, and he quickly said "He's building his own runner?"

Kari grinned "Yeah, he's building it with Cody, they're kind of like the tech gods of our little crew, so they've been building one from an old frame they found in a junk shop for the past couple years."

Davis couldn't help the grin that spread across his face "Well that actually sounds like a great time, count me in!"'

Kari giggled "Duel runners are your thing then, huh?"

Davis nodded happily "Ever since I was super young. Been putting 'em together and taking 'em apart for the last nine years."

Kari cocked her head curiously "Where'd you learn?"

Davis let his mind slip back to his early youth, smiling as he said "Yusei was like my big brother in Satellite, always looked out for me, showed me the ins and outs of duel runner specs."

Kari raised an inquisitive brow "Yusei?"

Davis nodded slowly "Yeah, best duelist I've ever known."

Kari smiled "Well maybe one day I'll get to meet him then."

Davis suddenly felt a deep sense of regret, hiding his face and muttering "Yeah...maybe."

Kari bit her lip, realizing the implications of her words, and gently placed a hand on his shoulder "Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

Davis just smiled weakly at her "Just kind of overwhelming when I actually think about it, that's all. At least it's never boring here, that makes it easier."

Kari smiled back at him "Good. Are you sure Tai can't give you a ride by the way? I'm sure TK could use someone other than me to talk to about the duel."

Davis shook his head "Nah that's okay, I'll be better off walking. See ya tomorrow."

Kari grinned "Yup! See ya then!" She sighed once he was out of sight, turning on her heel and walking over to Tai and Sora who were waiting for her. Tai leaned up against the hood of his car, and asked "So? Figure how he got his hands on that Crest?"

Kari shook her head "Wasn't the right time, Tai. We need him to trust us if we want that information. But if it makes you feel any better I don't think he knows what they really mean."

Sora frowned "What do you mean?"

Kari shrugged "When TK used his own Crest card in his duel with Leo, Davis didn't seem to recognize it as anything special, just another spell card. Although that duel visor of his might have something to do with that."

Tai raised a brow "Yeah that thing got me thinking too. What's the deal?"

Kari sighed "From what Cody was saying it's like some sort of card analyzer based on a preloaded database, although how he had access to one big enough in Satellite is beyond me."

Sora shrugged, hopping into the front seat of Tai's car as the other two got in, and said "Well he seems pretty sharp, and from what Tai told me about this morning he's pretty handy with vehicles, could translate to computers too."

Tai nodded "Yeah I agree, but we need to find out how he got that Crest, because lord knows Chancellor Gennai isn't gonna tell us. In fact, he wouldn't even see Matt and I earlier when we went to ask him about it."

Kari groaned "Ugh, why is all this weird stuff happening? I thought the whole point of these freaking Crest cards was to make sure that weird stuff _didn't_ happen."

Tai shrugged "Somehow I don't think this is as weird as it's gonna get, Kari. You guys need to keep your eyes on Davis. I don't think he's the problem necessarily, but the fact that one day out of the blue, for the first time ever, we suddenly have a transfer student from Satellite of all places? And he has a copy of _my_ Crest, the one that supposedly marks the true leader? Something's up. Something big, and we need to be ready for what."

Kari nodded, gazing out the window at the body of water separating New Domino from Satellite, and letting her mind wander to the mystery of Davis Motomiya.

 _New Domino City Duel Arena_

"Are you ready to go Mr. Atlas?" asked Mina, glancing over her tablet.

"Born that way" Jack responded, putting on his helmet and mounting his Wheel of Fortune runner.

Mina smiled at him "Well then let's get started, good luck in your duel!"

Jack merely grunted in acknowledgment, getting into his runner and thinking _"This is for you Davis, I'm sorry I let you down."_

 _DAIMON Area, New Domino City, At the same time,_

Davis stood frozen in place as he watched the screen of the display TV in the electronics shop window, which was showing a Pro Turbo Duelist match between someone who's name Davis had already forgotten and a person said boy never thought he'd ever hear again; Jack Atlas, one of Davis' old teammates from the Enforcers.

 **And that's enough for one chapter. I wanted to try and gauge the scope of TK's skill in this duel, because in this fic he is supposed to be the best of the 'Crest Holders' (Digidestined) save for Davis, so poor Leo got the punt he kinda deserved (not Leo hate, love his character). So until next time, this is Silver Tongue signing out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: SUP AMIGOS! Sorry I get excited sometimes =P Anyway here's another chapter for ya, please enjoy and review if you will! I thank you all for your awesome support (now that FF is letting me see my review lol) and I hope you guys continue reading!**

 **Disclaimer - As usual, I do not own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh, I just pray that one day I will.**

 **New Theme Song - Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds Theme: Hyperdrive**

 _Yusei, Jack, Crow and Davis all look up in their duel runners, riding suits and helmets on as they tear onto the streets of Satellite_ side-by-side.

 **Going Fast Makes Me Feel Alive!**

 _Davis and Yusei look out at the rising sun in New Domino City, Exveemon and Stardust Dragon above them._

 **My Heart Beats!**

 _Akiza and Kari look over their heads as the two dragons fly over, their owners leaping down in front of them._

 **In Hyperdrive!**

 _TK and Tai face off on opposite sides of a duel arena._

 **Do You Think You Can Win?  
** _  
Davis and TK square off against Matt and Tai._

 **Only If I Lose!**

 _Jack and Yusei race around a track on their runners._

 **Just Let Destiny Choose!**

 _Davis races down a burning street with Kari behind him._

 **I Can Hear You Breathin'!**

 _Kalin and the other Dark Signers grin maniacally at Yusei on his runner._

 **I Can See You Comin'!**

 _Ken as a the Shadow Emperor stands tall over Davis on his runner._

 **I Can Feel The Wind!**

 _Davis soars into the sky with DemiVeemon, Veemon, Flamedramon, Raidramon, and Exveemon flanking him, his helmet materializing and the shadow of Magnamon appearing behind him._

 **It's Blowing Me Around!**

 _Yusei soars into the sky flanked by his own monsters, his helmet materializing and the shadow of Majestic Star Dragon appearing behind him._

 **Take A Shot At Me Runnin' Side By Side!**

 _Tai and Davis race forward, Exveemon and WarGreymon summoned._

 **It's A Blur As I Go By!**

 _TK and Angemon race next to Leo and Power Tool Dragon._

 **See The Sun Arising, Fire In The Sky!**

 _Goodwin and Gennai appear above the sky over Davis, who's eyes are hidden behind his helmet._

 **Greatness Thrusts Itself Into Our lives!**

 _Davis, Yusei, jack and Crow leap their runners over a mysterious bridge, their signature monsters behind them, the sing ending with Davis and the other Crest Guardians standing with their Crest Spells out, looking into the camera and grinning._

 **Yu-Gi-Oh: Quest for the Crests**

 **Chapter Four: Pain or Pleasure?**

 _Kamiya Residence, New Domino City_

"Come on Tai! We're supposed to pick up Davis on our way to the mall!" Kari yelled up the stairs to her brother's room. Satisfied with the loud grunt she got in reply, Kari took a moment to look herself over in the hallway mirror, nodding appreciatively at the tight pink tank top she had on underneath her white denim jacket, and white jeans over a pair of pink and white sneakers. Her hair was pulled back into her usual ponytail, with a few stray locks framing her pretty face, which was done up with some light makeup. _"Hopefully Davis likes it..."_ She thought, before realizing what she had just mentally said, blushing furiously and internally screaming _"Are you serious Kari?! You've barely known him a week, what in heck's wrong with you?!"_

Kari was shaken from her thoughts when her brother came trudging down the stairs, dressed in a dark blue and red hoodie with a pair of black cargo pants and blue sneakers, his hair held up by his signature goggles. Tai raised a brow at her blushing face, but merely shrugged, having long gotten used to his sister's weird mood swings. He grabbed his keys off the table beside the door, and said over his shoulder "Well? You gonna come with me or am I picking up Davis by myself?" Shaking herself free from her mind (oh what a cruel prison it could be), Kari wordlessly sped off after him, not particularly keen on having to walk to the mall.

 _DAIMON Area Gate Entrance_

Tai and Kari, after picking up Yolei, pulled up to the gate that led to the DAIMON Area; the 'slums' of New Domino City, and an area forbidden by the high class families of their group. Yolei was dressed in a simple red tank top with a purple blouse, and a short red skirt with black pumps, her hair hanging down loosely, her glasses perched on her nose.

After scanning around, Kari spotted Davis sitting on a bench nearby, apparently examining his duel disk on his arm. Neither she nor Yolei could help the small blush that flooded their cheeks at his apparel: His long crimson locks were pulled back into a small, wild ponytail, showing his thin yet defined face, his duel visor in its usual spot on his head. He also wore a plain black denim jacket that ended about halfway down his stomach over a tight gray vest that showed off his exceptionally toned physique, finished the look with black jeans and a pair of black sneakers. The overall effect nearly made both girls drool, but were saved by Tai who cleared his throat and called out "Yo! Davis!"

Davis looked up and gave them a small smile and a wave, quickly putting his duel disk back on his arm and jogging over to them. They all smiled as he got closer, but Kari spoke first, saying "Morning Davis!"

He smiled back at her "Hey Kari, guys. Doing alright?"

Yolei smiled and nodded "You bet! Ready for a shopping adventure?"

Tai shuddered violently at the mention of shopping, having suffered the torture the two girls could put a man through many a time. Davis raised a brow, but said nothing at first, instead choosing to merely shrug and reply "I guess so."

Kari then proceeded to drag the crimson haired boy over to Tai's car, shoving him in and climbing in next to him (something that once again didn't escape Yolei's notice). Tai sighed, getting into the driver's seat as Yolei climbed into the passenger seat, keeping a sly eye on the pair in the back. Kari looked over at Davis' duel disk, and frowned ever so slightly, asking "Isn't gonna be kind of bulky on your arm all day?"

Davis grinned excitedly, and said "Actually, I've been working on it for the past few days, check this out." With that he hit a button on the side of the disk, and it immediately began to fold into itself, eventually compacting into a clean, if somewhat bulky, wrist brace and top disk. The other three's eyes widened, but only Kari managed the awe-struck grin that made Davis feel like he'd done something cool.

"Well damn, that's actually pretty freaking cool" Tai muttered.

Yolei nodded in fascination "You've _got_ to show me how you do that!"

Kari grinned "Wow Davis, I'm impressed."

Davis grinned sheepishly "Well, thanks guys."

Tai nodded with a smile "No problem man. Now, let's get to the mall!"

 _New Domino City Central Mall_

TK and the others were waiting outside when Tai pulled into the parking lot, everyone getting out and moving to join the bigger group. Sora was the first to speak, after of course latching onto Tai "Hey guys!"

Kari smiled back "Hey everyone!"

Matt grumbled slightly, earning him a hard nudge in the ribs from Jun, who grinned at the newcomers "Good to see you guys."

Mimi squirmed impatiently next to Izzy "Okay, okay can we _please_ get to the shopping now?"

Yolei giggled at her antics, saying "Of course Mimi, but before we get to us..." she trailed off, a dangerous glint in her eye as she looked over at Davis. Mimi drank in the crimson haired boy's appearance, mouth watering appreciatively at his 'badass' look. Davis caught both actions, but before he could sneak off, Kari and Yolei attached themselves to his arms, Sora quickly falling into step as they dragged/pushed him into the mall, Mimi and a highly amused Jun following suit. Davis shot one last desperate look over his shoulder at TK, who merely shook his head, mouthing a passionate 'I'm so sorry!' as Davis vanished into the first clothing store the girls laid eyes on.

TK and Tai shed silent tears for the impending loss of innocence Davis was about to be put through, as Matt merely shuddered as he remembered the first time Jun had dragged him on a torture, er, shopping trip. Cody sighed at his friends' antics, praying silently for Davis while Izzy kept looking through some sort of list on his phone, clearly attempting to detach himself from the entire situation. They were snapped out of it, however, when a familiar tall young man walked over to them, and said curiously "The hell is with you guys?"

"JOE!" TK yelled, tackling the taller boy down to the ground, receiving a string or curses from the blue haired boy, who was trying to pry the younger blonde off of him. TK finally relented when Cody grabbed his ear, yanking on it and growling out "Down boy."

Joe dusted himself off irritably, lightening up when Tai and Matt offered high fives to him. Cody simply nodded at the young man who had become his mentor, receiving a smile in return. Izzy fist bumped him, and Joe looked around in confusion "I thought I was meeting the new kid? Wait, where are the girls!?" At the grim faces of the other boys, Joe hung his head, plcing a hand over his chest "May the dueling Gods save his sweet soul."

Tai shook his head "Anyway...how's the Amateur League treating you?"

Joe smiled happily "Well, counting my summer matches, I'm sitting on a 7-3 streak. That puts me at number 5 for the League itself."

Matt grinned "Man that's so cool! I seriously can't wait for you to meet Davis, he'll e so stoked to see your match today!"

Joe shifted nervously "Yeah I wouldn't hold too much hope for that, I doubt I'll even hold my own."

TK grinned widely "Dude, don't down yourself! You may not be in school with us anymore, but none of us will ever forget how good you are! I mean you're the only one who's been able beat me, so that's gotta count for something!"

Cody scoffed "You mean other than getting stomped like an insect by Davis, right?"

TK glared at the younger boy and Izzy just laughed "He's got a point TK."

Joe raised a brow "Didn't he KO you in one turn Tai?"

Tai grunted as a response, scowling at TK, but snapped back to reality quickly as he looked back Joe "We need to talk about Davis' deck, Joe."

Joe raised a brow "You mean how clearly advanced it is?"

Matt shook his head "No, the fact that he has a Crest card."

 _Pro Psyche Clothing Store, New Domino Mall, A Few Grueling Hours Later_

Davis was standing in the center of the aisle, his brain long since fried after the frenzy he'd been subjected to in the recent hours, flanked by the five girls who were busy bouncing ideas off each other about different clothing. He'd already had his hair cut, shortening it considerably into the rough style he preferred before the savages had dragged him back into the clothing store. He didn't even realize time had passed by until he blinked and found himself in a dressing room, a new outfit to try on in his arms. Groaning internally, Davis began to change into the chosen outfit.

Outside, Kari sat patiently in her chair, feeling just a little bad that she hadn't at least given him a little warning as to what it was like shopping with the five girls. She was brought back from her mind when Yolei nudged her in the ribs. Kari turned her head and raised a brow at Yolei who rolled her eyes and said "So, on a scale of one to ten, how much do you like Davis?"

Kari immediately blushed at the question, and stuttered out some kind of gibberish answer, prompting Sora to giggle and say "That's an eleven then!"

Jun smiled at Kari "You know, he hasn't had a girlfriend to my knowledge, you should pounce on him before someone else ruins the experience."

"Guys!" Kari squealed indignantly, hiding her face in her hands.

Mimi took pity on the younger girl, and interjected "Come on guys, leave Kari's love life alone. We've got to make sure that the outfit we chose actually works for Davis."

As if on cue, Davis walked out of the dressing room, flexing his arms. To say that he looked good, at least in Kari's opinion, was an extreme understatement. He was clad in an open black short-sleeved leather jacket with gold trim over a deep gray t-shirt, with black fingerless gloves and a pair of new dark blue jeans and black boots topped off with a silver belt. He shifted nervously at their stares, clearing his throat and saying "Uh...so is it any good, or...?"

Yolei just stared at him, shaking her head to focus on his words, saying "Dude, you look like a freakin' rock star."

Davis shrugged, looking in the mirror at his appearance "I dunno, I think I kinda look the part" he joked pointing to the gold mark on his face.

Everyone laughed at his little joke except for Kari, who somehow felt his words betrayed his true feelings on the matter. She did smile, however, when he once again looked at his reflection, smiling just a bit, clearly not upset with his new look. After a definitive 'no' when pressed to continue their little shopping extravaganza, the girls decided to go rendezvous with the rest of the group, leaving only Kari behind with the former Satellite punk. Following a quick change back into his old clothes they went to pay, but Davis frowned when he realized there was no way in hell he could afford the new clothes. Silently realizing his dilemma, Kari quickly handed the clerk her own credit card, noticing the not-so-subtle frown on Davis' face. As they walked out Davis opened his mouth to say something, but Kari quickly cut him off by saying "Davis, it's fine. I'm not pitying you, I promise. I was just looking out for my friend, I swear."

Davis looked at her surprise, slightly intimidated by the fact she had read him so easily, and answered "Oh. Well...thanks then."

Kari smiled brightly at him "Don't worry about it! Now come on, let's go find the others!" With that, she looped her arm in his and let him to the burger place Sora had texted her to head to.

 _Super Burger, New Domino Mall_

"DAVIS! YOU MADE IT! OH THANK THE GOD CARDS!" TK cried, hugging Davis as though he were back from the dead.

Kari just glared at her blonde friend, elbowing him hard in the ribs and eliciting a yelp from him, saying "Oh shut up TK."

Tai cackled, saying after he'd calmed down a little bit "Oh man, you were gone for so long I genuinely thought you had died."

Sora scowled at him "We are _not_ that bad, Tai!"

Matt sighed "Well, I hope I was worth it."

The five girls shared a devious look, and Davis just hung his head "I don't think I'll ever recover."

Kari giggled, but frowned when she noticed a couple of missing members "Hey where are Joe and Cody?"

Izzy looked up from his cell phone, and said "To get ready for Joe's exhibition match."

Davis furrowed a brow in confusion, looking at Kari who answered "He's the oldest member of our little tribe, he graduated last year and joined the Amateur Pro League. Apparently he's doing pretty well too, 7-3 record if memory serves?" she finished, looking over at her brother for an answer.

Tai nodded "Yep! It's becoming pretty common for an exhibition match to be scheduled for the up-and-coming Pros. Joe's supposed to be facing a pretty tough opponent too, should be an awesome match!"

Davis shrugged "I guess so."

Kari nudged him "Don't be such a sour puss!"

Davis grinned at her "Sorry, still scarred over that shopping trip."

TK fell over into fits of laughter at that, earning himself a healthy slap over the head from Mimi and Yolei. Matt groaned "TK, you really are hell bent on embarrassing me, aren't you? Why can't you be the silent, cool type? Look at Davis! He's got it down!"

TK groaned "Oh shaddup Matt! You're just sore because the only way in hell you can ever beat me is if you and Tai team up!"

Matt glared at his little brother "Is that right?! Don't forget who taught you how to duel, bed wetter!"

TK growled at his brother "What did you say, Mr. I'm-afraid-of-the-dark!?"

Before things could get more heated Jun shoved both blondes back into their seats, pinching the bridge of her nose "I just had to fall for the one with the little brother."

Davis' loud laughter broke the tension in the air, and the others couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous situation right along with him. They slipped back into casual conversation once they'd settled down, munching on their lunch while they waited for Joe's match to start. Kari glanced over at Davis and noticed his burger was only half eaten, and that he was merely picking at his fries. She tapped his shoulder, and asked curiously "Not hungry?"

Davis smiled at her "Just not used to eating a lot I guess."

It hit her then, the reason he looked so toned yet somehow so thin; he had mentioned on more than one occasion how hard surviving in Satellite was, and how you were never just fighting for yourself, but the people who became your family. Obviously he'd been on a borderline unhealthy diet of minimal food intake for years, and it had prevented him from being able to eat larger quantities of food without making himself sick. She gave him a sad look, receiving nothing but a smile a reassuring squeeze of the hand in return. She eventually managed a weak smile herself, saying quietly "Sorry."

Davis shook her head "It's alright, I know you were just trying to help."

They both suddenly became very aware of their close proximity and interlocked fingers, quickly separating and blushing furiously. Sora and Mimi, who noticed the little exchange, shared a knowing smirk, both mentally noting to drill their younger friend about it later.

The loudspeaker above them quickly quieted all conversation "Attention! The exhibition duel will commence momentarily, please turn your attention to the screens located around the mall for your viewing pleasure. Tai and Matt got to their feet excitedly, the others following suit as they walked into the crowded central area where the biggest monitors were located.

As soon as they found a good place to wedge themselves, the famous Duel MC appeared on the screen, a Cheshire smile on his face "LAAAAAAAAAADIEEEEEES AND GENTLEMEEEEEEEEEN! WELCOME TO TODAY'S EXHIBITION MATCH! IN THE AMATEUR CORNER WE HAVE MR. JOE KIDO, FRESH OUT OF DUEL ACADEMY NEW DOMINO AND BOASTING AN IMPRESSIVE 7-3 RECORD!"

Joe was in his Pro Dueling outfit, which consisted of a white trench coat over a black t-shirt with tight black jeans and a leather belt with studs. He finished the look with a pair of black leather boots and replaced his glasses with contacts.

The gathered group cheered loudly for their blue haired friend, and Davis looked on in curiosity at the hype. THe MC continued with "AAAAAAND IN THE PRO CORNER, WE HAVE THE MIGHTY KRASH "DYNAMITE" GOLD! THIS EXPERIENCED AND SEASONED VETERAN HAS EARNED AN INCREDIBLE 58-25 RECORD OVER THE COURSE OF HIS CAREER!"

Krash was a tall man in his late twenties with fiery red hair with a black tint and dark green eyes. He wore a tight brown sleeveless leather jacket and a pair of worn jeans and black steel-toe boots with red fingerless gloves.

"NOW THEN, BOTH DUELISTS ARE READY, LET THE SHOW BEGIN!"

 **Joe - 4000LP  
Krash - 4000LP**

Krash smirked "Amateurs first kid!"

Joe grinned "Your loss! I DRAW!" Joe scanned his hand quickly, formulating a plan in his head. "Alright! I'll start by summoning The Experienced Surgeon!"

 **The Experienced Surgeon - Fairy/Effect, Level 4, Wind, Atk - 1800 Def - 1100**

"Now I activate his effect! It let's me summon a Psychic monster from hand with less attack points, and I choose my Bitter Nurse!"

 **Bitter Nurse - Fairy/Effect, Level 4, Wind, Atk - 0 Def - 2000**

"And now the effect of Bitter Nurse activates! By paying 1000 life points, I can special summon a level four monster from my deck! I summon Gomamon!"

 **Joe - 3000LP**

 **Gomamon - Fairy/Effect, Level 4, Water, Atk - 1500 Def - 1600**

"Next up is Gomamon's effect!"

Krash grit his teeth "Come on, how many effect are you gonna freakin' activate?!"

Joe smirked "Just the ones I need to win, Krash! Now then with Gomamon's effect when he's special summoned I can change the face up level of all monsters on my side of the field, and I choose level 7! Now I overlay all three of my monsters to XYZ Summon my strongest monster! I summon...ZUDOMON!"

 **Zudomon - XYZ/Beast-Warrior/Effect, Rank 7, Earth, Atk - 3600 Def - 1600**

Davis smirked as he watched the duel, whispering to Kari "I get the feeling this 'Dynamite' isn't gonna like where Joe's about to take this duel."

Kari looked at him quizzically, but nodded and turned her gaze back to the screen.

Joe smirked "With that I'll throw down two face downs and end my turn!"

Krash grinned maniacally "My move then! I DRAW!" he smirked at his hand "Time for a little destruction! I summon Demolition Derby Bruiser!"

 **Demolition Derby Bruiser - Pyro/Effect, Level 4, Fire, Atk - 1500 Def - 1000**

Kari furrowed her brow, having never seen the card before. She jumped a little when Davis gently turned her toward him, placing his duel visor over her eyes. She silently noted that they weren't actually all that bulky on her face, turning back to face the screen as Davis tapped a small button on the side of the visor, and instantly her eyes were met with a stunning array of information of the monster Krash had summoned. She was pulled from her marveling, however, when Krash began to up the ante.

"Now I activate my Blast Radius spell card! With this I can tribute one fire type monster and summon a monster from my deck with double or more its attack points, however I take half of the tribute monster's attack points as damage! So with that I tribute my Demolition Derby Bruiser!

 **Krash - 3250LP**

"The monster I'm gonna summon from my deck is...! High-Octane Explosive Warlord!"

 **High-Octane Explosive Warlord - Pyro/Effect, Level 9, Fire, Atk - 3900 Def - 0**

"Oh boy, Joe's in a bind now, huh?" Tai murmured.

Davis shook his head "Not at all. In fact, Joe's got this in the bag if my guess is right."

TK nodded "With Zudomon on the field he's totally in his element."

Kari read the data on the visor display and grinned, getting Davis' meaning and saying "So long as that Warlord can't attack right?"

Davis smiled at her "That's right."

"THIS IS TURNING OUT TO BE ONE HECK OF A DUEL FOLKS! BOTH DUELISTS HAVE SUMMONED HIGH LEVEL MONSTERS ON THEIR FIRST TURNS! IT'S A MODERN DAY CLASH OF TITANS!"

"Now I attack with High-Octane Explosive Warlord!"

"Not so fast! I activate my trap card, Negate Attack! With this I end the battle phase after negating your attack!"

"Grrr...FINE! I set one card face down and end my turn!" growled Krash, glaring at Joe _"Hmph, brat's not that bad, guess I should've pulled out the stops earlier on."_

Joe grinned "I DRAW! Sweet! I'm going to activate my face down, Trap Stun!"

"No way!" cried Krash, gritting his teeth.

"Afraid so! Now I activate my spell card, Crest of Reliability!"

Davis frowned to himself _"Another one of those Crest cards...what's the deal?"_

"Now here's how my little trump card works! I can select one monster I control and reduce its attack point by 1000 to switch one of your monsters to defense mode and give my monster the ability to do piercing damage!"

"WHAT?!" Krash yelled

"Attack Zudomon!"

 **Krash - 650LP**

"Now I activate Zudomon's effect! By removing one overlay unit and paying another 1000 life points, I can deal damage to you equal to the attack points of your monster that was destroyed!"

"CRAP!" cried Krash, taking a step back in fear.

Joe grinned "GO ZUDOMON! ARCTIC BLIZZARD!"

 **Joe - 2000LP  
Krash - 0LP**

"INCREDIBLE FOLKS! IN A COMPLETE UPSET JOE KIDO HAS DEFUSED THE MIGHTY DYNAMITE WITH A BLAST OF COLD POWER! WHAT A MATCH FOLKS, WHAT A MATCH!"

"That was totally awesome!" Matt cheered

Tai threw an arm around his best friend as the jumped up and down "Damn straight it was!"

TK grabbed Izzy and started dancing in a circle "I knew he could do it!"

For his part Izzy grinned as well and said "Prodigious!"

The girls all bounced excitedly as well. Kari turned to grin at Davis and found he was smiling too. She grinned at him even wider, moving the visor to sit in her hair, not that it seemed to bother her crimson haired friend. Yolei sped over to them, saying excitedly "Come on guys, we're gonna go meet up with Cody and Joe!"

 _New Domino Mall Arena, Backstage_

"That was seriously awesome Joe!" Tai cheered, clapping his friend on the back.

Joe smiled sheepishly, having already changed back into his casual hoodie and jeans "Aw, thanks guys. I'm just glad I put that big jerk in his place."

TK nodded emphatically, bear hugging the older boy "I swear Joe you're my hero!"

Joe fumed at the blonde, wrestling free of his grasp "Get off me you freakin' loon!"

Maat groaned, yanking his little brother off of Joe "I swear, you're like a god damn puppy TK."

Kari excitedly ran up to Joe, practically dragging Davis with her (once again, an action that did not go unnoticed by Sora and Mimi. Crafty, perceptive girls they were) "Hey Joe, meet Davis!"

Joe's grin returned to his face, as he extended a hand "Ah, it's great to finally meet you, Davis! Cody won't shut up about you!"

Cody blushed a little at his mentor's words, grumbling something about loud mouthed older kids while Davis just chuckled "It's nice to meet you too. That was some impressive strategy you used there, that punk never stood a chance."

Joe grinned, although he glanced oddly at the weird sunglasses Kari was wearing, and replied "Well Cody told me how you handled both TK and Tai, so I have to say I'm equally impressed!"

Kari grinned at Davis, who merely chuckled nervously and said "Well in any case, it was an awesome duel."

 _Home Of Jack Atlas, New Domino City_

A cup of coffee lay askew on the marble coffee table, staining the carpet below it as Jack stood transfixed at the screen before him, which was replaying the duel between Joe and Krash. Something, or rather, _someone_ had caught his eye when the camera had panned over the crowd, at which point Jack had paused the video, feeling a knot tighten in the pit of his stomach, the only words that left his lips when he saw the familiar crimson hair, the duel visor (although it seemed to be perched upon a girl's head) had left only one conclusion for Jack, no matter how impossible it seemed, and he quietly breathed out "Davis..."

 _Goodwin Mansion_

Rex smirked as he stared out at New Domino City, his covert agents having just finished their progress report on Davis Motomiya, Goodwin's little pet project. "Everything is going according to plan...they really seem to trust him...perfect."

A man stepped out of the shadows, and said with a sinister smirk "Then it is almost time then, yes?"

Goodwin nodded "Davis Motomiya...oh the plans I have for you. I think it's time we introduce the next piece of the puzzle. Damen, make sure that Mr. Ichijouji and Davis meet as soon as possible. It's time to see how the darkness affects our little enigma."

The mysterious figure bowed before retreating into the shadows, leaving Goodwin to his thoughts _"Soon. Soon all I desire shall become mine."_

 _Satellite_

Yusei groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose _"Too many all nighters again. Still, can't slow down now. Too close."_ Setting some tools down, Yusei looked at the tattoo on his right shoulder again, managing a smile as he said quietly "I'm coming Davis. Just you wait and see."

 **AND CUT! WHOO that was a hell of a write! So many characters is making my brain hurt a little bit. Oh! Here are the rankings for how The Crest Guardians stand in terms of skill within the group, not counting Davis, as he's on a whole other level than them.**

 **1\. TK  
2\. Joe  
3\. Cody  
4\. Kari  
5\. Tai  
6\. Matt  
7\. Yolei  
8\. Izzy  
9\. Sora  
10\. Mimi**

 **CARD ART ANALYZER:**

 **The Experienced Surgeon - Much older Joe with gray hair in a doctor's outfit and a smirk  
Bitter Nurse - Lady Chiyo from Naruto in a white Nurse Coat and sour look  
Demolition Derby Bruiser - Demonic muscle-bound biker with twin pistols  
High-Octane Explosive Warlord - Big ass fiery robot. Like an evil Voltron but fiery. Very fiery.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I was just too pumped for this chapter that I couldn't not start writing it RIGHT after posting Chapter Four (I know, procrastinating Digital Journey again). Anywho, time to get to the good stuff: Davis and Duel Runners! As always please enjoy and please REVIEW! The support makes my writing better (not-so-subtle shout out to mah boi NinjaFang!).**

 **Disclaimer: If I ever own Yu-Gi-Oh or Digimon, I'll let you guys know!**

 _Yusei, Jack, Crow and Davis all look up in their duel runners, riding suits and helmets on as they tear onto the streets of Satellite_ side-by-side.

 **Going Fast Makes Me Feel Alive!**

 _Davis and Yusei look out at the rising sun in New Domino City, Exveemon and Stardust Dragon above them._

 **My Heart Beats!**

 _Akiza and Kari look over their heads as the two dragons fly over, their owners leaping down in front of them._

 **In Hyperdrive!**

 _TK and Tai face off on opposite sides of a duel arena._

 **Do You Think You Can Win?  
** _  
Davis and TK square off against Matt and Tai._

 **Only If I Lose!**

 _Jack and Yusei race around a track on their runners._

 **Just Let Destiny Choose!**

 _Davis races down a burning street with Kari behind him._

 **I Can Hear You Breathin'!**

 _Kalin and the other Dark Signers grin maniacally at Yusei on his runner._

 **I Can See You Comin'!**

 _Ken as a the Shadow Emperor stands tall over Davis on his runner._

 **I Can Feel The Wind!**

 _Davis soars into the sky with DemiVeemon, Veemon, Flamedramon, Raidramon, and Exveemon flanking him, his helmet materializing and the shadow of Magnamon appearing behind him._

 **It's Blowing Me Around!**

 _Yusei soars into the sky flanked by his own monsters, his helmet materializing and the shadow of Majestic Star Dragon appearing behind him._

 **Take A Shot At Me Runnin' Side By Side!**

 _Tai and Davis race forward, Exveemon and WarGreymon summoned._

 **It's A Blur As I Go By!**

 _TK and Angemon race next to Leo and Power Tool Dragon._

 **See The Sun Arising, Fire In The Sky!**

 _Goodwin and Gennai appear above the sky over Davis, who's eyes are hidden behind his helmet._

 **Greatness Thrusts Itself Into Our lives!**

 _Davis, Yusei, jack and Crow leap their runners over a mysterious bridge, their signature monsters behind them, the song ending with Davis and the other Crest Guardians standing with their Crest Spells out, looking into the camera and grinning._

 **Yu-Gi-Oh: Quest for the Crests**

 **Chapter Five: The Mechanic**

 _New Domino City Streets_

"Dude you seriously kicked that jerk's pompous ass!" Matt cheered, slinging an arm around Joe's shoulder.

"For real Joe, I'm pretty sure the guy soiled himself when your Zudomon squashed his fancy machine so easily!" Tai said with a big grin, throwing his own arm around Joe's other shoulder.

For his part, Joe just grinned back at them "I was a little intimidated honestly, but I'm glad that my deck and I were on the same frequency."

At the rear, Kari and Davis walked along happily, Kari excitedly chatting on about Joe's performance "I mean, the whole thing was just so amazing, right!? From his outfit to his monsters and then the big finish? Too cool!"

Davis laughed at her bubbly personality "Yeah it was pretty sweet. Joe's clearly a smart guy, good instincts too. He set up those traps flawlessly, let Krash doom himself."

Kari nodded, practically bouncing up and down "Man I love Pro duels, they're just amazing!"

Davis nodded "Looked like a lot of showbiz at first glance, but I have to admit, I was pleasantly surprised to see the level of skill both duelists showed, even is Krash was too arrogant for his own good."

TK wormed his way back to the pair and tapped Davis on the shoulder "So tell me, think Joe'd stand a chance against you?"

Davis shrugged, "There's no such thing as an unbeatable duelist, TK. Honestly if you and Tai hadn't underestimated me you would have had a much better chance at winning."

TK scoffed "Oh whatever, you're easily good enough to be a pro."

Davis shifted uncomfortably at the praise, and, having noticed Davis' change in attitude, Kari smacked TK upside the head, eliciting a squawk from the blonde "We're celebrating Joe's victory TK, not putting Davis on the spot!"

TK whined as he clutched his head, glaring at his brunette friend "Fine, fine! I get it sheesh!"

Davis patted TK on the back "I may not understand what's socially acceptable in the city yet, but from my experience, never piss off a pretty girl." He silently cursed himself for the slip up, a light blush coating his cheeks, forcing him to look away, which was fortunate for Kari as her cheeks were a bright pink. TK smirked slyly, sharing a glance with Yolei who nodded mischievously.

Izzy came and patted Joe on the back, saying "That was an outstanding and inspiring duel Joe, but unfortunately I can't stay to party with you guys today."

Cody raised a brow "Working on your runner?"

Izzy sighed and nodded "New parts came in today and I need to get 'em installed so I can work on the CPU regulator program tomorrow."

Davis' eyes lit up at that, and Kari nudged him gently in the ribs, saying to Izzy "Davis is pretty handy with an engine Izzy."

Izzy glanced at Davis, surprise evident on his face "Ever work on a runner before?"

Davis grinned widely "Hell yeah!"

Kari giggled at his reaction, and noticed the normally sour face of Izzy alight with a happy grin "Well my place isn't too far from here, wanna come help me out for a while?"

Davis nodded eagerly "Sure!" He tensed briefly, glancing at Joe and saying "If you don't mind me skipping out on the celebration, of course."

Joe waved a hand "Might be better for your sanity honestly; TK, Matt, Tai and sugar? Gonna be like having three overgrown kids to contend with."

TK sighed and hung his head "Come on, I'm not that bad guys."

Kari tapped her chin and glanced at her brother "I'm gonna tag along Tai, I'll see you at home."

He raised a brow at her "Not feeling the party vibe?"

Kari shrugged "I've been meaning to look at Izzy's progress for a while now, seems like a good time. Joe, that was seriously an epic duel though."

Joe smiled at her "Good to see you're doing well Kari, hopefully we'll all be able to hang out again soon. Thanks for coming Davis, nice to finally meet you, as I said earlier."

With a final nod and a quick goodbye exchange, Kari and Davis marched off with Izzy to go work on the red head's runner. Once they were out of earshot, Sora and Mimi began their usual gossiping with Yolei, Jun and (for unknown reasons) TK. "Oh. My. God." Sora said in a bemused tone "Did you see those two together?"

Mimi practically squealed "So _cute_! We _so_ have to get them together."

Yolei bounced up and down excitedly "And the way she just wore his duel visor like it was already hers? Too adorable!"

TK grinned madly "Think about it! My best friend and my mysterious rival, so poetic!"

Yolei scoffed "TK, generally speaking rivals are mutual, not one sided and pathetic."

Sora and Mimi doubled over with laughter, while TK just growled and marched off to catch up with his older brother. Soar finally managed to regain control over herself long enough to say "Seriously though, we need to convene with Jun and hatch a good old fashioned match-maker plan!"

 _Izumi Residence, New Domino City_

At this point Davis had stopped bothering to gawk at the ridiculous size of the buildings in New Domino, but something about Izzy's home, which was a small mansion on a big plot of land with a 4 four door garage separate from the main house, and another smaller storage building nearby, made Davis' jaw drop. Izzy smirked at the crimson haired boy's reaction, and said "Come on, my runner's in there" he finished, pointing to the small storage building.

Davis frowned a little, and glanced back at Izzy "I thought you said your runner was in the garage?"

Kari giggled "Just wait Davis, you'll be surprised!"

Davis shrugged, but once again found himself having to scoop his jaw off thee ground when he stepped into the small building, which was completely wired up with advanced computer monitor and data read out screens. There was a large garage door that could not be seen from the front of the building which stood at about 10 feet on clearance, with a wall entirely devoted to tools and random parts, with a runner frame hidden beneath a white cloth, and multiple wires protruding from beneath, which ran to the various monitors and screens. Gulping, Davis said quietly "Nice digs, man."

Izzy grinned "Thanks, it took me a few years to get this place up and running."

Kari giggled "Yeah; Izzy, Matt and Tai spent every weekend trying to get it up and running. In fact they only finished it at the beginning of last school year."

Davis nodded "Man, this is seriously sweet."

Izzy smiled at him, motioning for the pair to follow the redhead over to the covered frame. Davis whistled when Izzy pulled the cover back, and said "Not bad, looks like you went for an aerodynamically efficient style as opposed to a sturdy one that would let you have some more control, am I right?"

Izzy nodded, eager to get Davis' opinion on his runner "Exactly. I was thinking of trying the balanced approach, but considering this duel runner is what I'm gonna use for the end of year duel tournament, I figured I'd play a bit more the nature of the tournament. After all, I can adapt pretty easy."

Davis nodded, doing a a quick preliminary glance at the frame and saying "Hrm, I think I can help you make some modifications to help boost the output without compromising control. You said you got some more parts right?"

Izzy nodded happily, pointing to a box near the large garage door "Right over there. Actually, that should be all I need before I put the final touches on the CPU system and give it a test run."

Davis grinned, stretching his body and taking off his jacket (making Kari blush as she saw how lean and toned his body really was) and reaching for some tools, saying "Well, let's get to it then!"

Kari cleared a spot on the nearby sofa and plopped down, snagging a soda from the mini fridge nearby. She leaned back into the cushions, smiling as she watched Davis work _"Like a kid in a candy store. The wonders never cease with him."_

Izzy and Davis split duties; Davis did the more detailed installations and Izzy handled the final touches on the frame and the interior frame support/suspension. After a about an hour, Davis rolled out from under the runner, saying "Hey, these are nice parts, but I can probably make some adjustments and maximize output."

Izzy grinned at him "If the work you've done so far is any indication, I'm more than happy to see what you've got." Davis nodded, and retreated over to the workbench near the sofa. Curious, Kari got up quietly and leaned over his shoulder, watching his hands move in awe. _"Incredible...it's like this is all second nature to him!"_

After another few hours, Tai and Matt wandered into the garage, Tai spotting his sister on the sofa (fiddling with a few unimportant pieces Davis had let her play with) and yelled "YO!"

Kari casually glanced over and waved at him "Hey Tai!"

Matt walked over to Izzy (who was fusing the seat to the frame) and patted him on the back "Damn Izzy, it looks just about ready!"

Davis' muffled voice came from under the runner "Only physically. We still need to get the electronics and onboard dueling AI squared away, but after that this puppy should be good for a test run!"

Tai whistled appreciatively "Damn Davis, you're full of surprises! Izzy's been stuck for a couple but weeks but a few from you and all of a sudden he's ready to rock and roll!"

Davis was glad his face was hidden so that they couldn't see his blush "He would have gotten it eventually, runners are just like second nature to me, that's all."

Matt raised a brow "So if you have all this knowledge about them, do you actually _have_ a runner of your own?"

Davis paused for a brief moment, then says quickly "I did, but Sector Security impounded it when I was processed in Satellite."

Tai nodded, but his curiosity got the better of him, and he asked "So...why were you arrested?"

The silence in the room was so potent you could have heard a pin drop, that is until Kari and Matt both slapped the brown haired boy over the head as hard as they could, making said boy squawk and clutch his head. After another tense moment, Davis finally answered "...it's complicated. Hey Izzy, come take a look at this, it's something you're gonna wanna keep your eyes on when you have this thing up and running."

Accepting his answer with slight relief, Izzy slid down under next to Davis, the latter of whom launched into an explanation about an exposed brake wire that needed extra insulation to avoid getting fried. Kari took the moment to drag her older brother by the ear, ignoring the yelps of pain, and glared at him "What was that Tai?!"

Tai held up his hands defensively "I'm sorry! I wasn't really thinking!"

Kari glared at him "Obviously!"

Matt sighed "Look, we've only known the guy a week, but obviously he prefers to keep stuff like that private. We can't just expect him to open up to us just like that."

Tai nodded guiltily "I guess so."

Izzy yelled over at them "Hey, could you make yourselves useful and grab us something to eat? We're gonna try and get the engine installed tonight!"

Tai hollered back "Sure thing Izzy! Matt and I'll be back in a while!"

Davis sighed once they left and muttered "...thanks Izzy."

Izzy just laughed and grinned at him "Davis, with all the help you've given me today I owe you more than one favor."

Kari smiled at the pair as she lay back down on the sofa, fiddling idly with Davis' duel visor, asking after a short time "Hey Davis, how'd you build this visor anyway?"

Sitting down to get a drink and take a short brake, Davis wiped his brow and said with a playful smirk "Carefully."

Kari pouted a little, but quickly blushed when she looked up at him. He was coated in a thin layer of sweat, his hands smudged and dirty and a large oil mark on his right cheek. The overall effect to her was...alluring, to say the least. Sighing and rolling his shoulder, Davis pulled out what Kari recognized as the pink handkerchief she had loaned him, and used it to wipe his face. She grinned "Not put off by the pink, huh?"

Davis raised a brow at her "Why should I be? It's just a color."

Kari giggled "All the other guys I know wouldn't be caught dead using a pink handkerchief."

Davis shrugged "Their loss."

Izzy laughed as he came over to get a drink "I guess so. Here, you wanna take a break and work on the CPU unot a little bit?"

Davis nodded "Yeah, the one I made the changes to is on the desk."

Izzy patted over, his jaw nearly hitting the floor once he examined it, exclaiming "Prodigious!"

Kari looked at him quizzically "What's the deal, Izzy?"

Izzy gaped at her, then looked at disbelief at Davis "This CPU unit's been totally reformatted!"

Kari frowned "Is that a bad thing?"

Izzy shook his head "Quite the opposite! This is about three times better than the one I bought!"

Kari grinned at Davis, who feigned innocence, shooting her a wink "I just did what I was taught to do. Nothing that complicated."

Izzy grinned madly "Y'know what? I'm so glad I finally found someone who speaks my language to help me with my runner."

Davis smiled and replied "I'm glad that someone's letting me work on a runner at all. It's been boring without being able to do so."

Kari grinned at the pair, Tai and Matt returning at that moment with some grub.

 _Several Hours Later_

Davis yawned and stretched out his muscles, cracking his neck and smirking as he looked over the finished program one final time. _"Well, looks like all we need to do now is install the CPU and duel AI system and we'll be ready for a test run!"_ Getting up to stretch his legs, Davis spotted Izzy passed out on the small mattress against the wall, and smirked _"The pleasures of working hard."_

Letting out another yawn Davis checked the time and sighed when he saw that it read 3:32 AM. He turned to crash on the sofa, but was stopped short when he saw Kari fast asleep. He smiled softly, reminded of the many times his close friend Rally in Satellite had fallen asleep watching Yusei and himself work on duel runners. When she shivered slightly, Davis placed his discarded jacket over her torso gently, smiling softly when she pulled it tighter around herself. Yawning again, Davis plopped back down in the nearby chair, resting his head on his arms and drifting off to sleep.

 _The Next Day_

Kari sighed happily, pulling Davis' jacket closer over herself as she watch said boy and Izzy put the finishing touches on the duel runner. "Alright Izzy, that should do 'er."

Izzy nodded "Alright, time to see if this works!"

Davis grinned, and began typing away on the computer "Beginning engine rotation cycle...systems green. Advanced suspension sensors...systems green. Motor control unit...systems green. Accelerator unit...systems green. Runner AI unit...systems green. Okay Izzy, all functions are up and running! Detaching wires now...AND GO!"

With that prompt, Izzy tore out of the garage and onto the small track behind the house, whooping in pure happiness. Davis couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips, and said into the headset "How's the handling?"

Izzy grinned as the wind whipped around him "It's absolutely prodigious! Could probably use some tweaking on the turn control, but other than that it's pretty damn amazing!"

Davis nodded with a large smile reaching across his face, Kari watching in pure amazement as Izzy raced around the track. "I can't believe it...just yesterday that runner was only half done!"

Davis laughed "Nah he was almost finished, just needed another pair of hands to finish it up. He really knew what he was doing, I just added some expertise."

Izzy's laugh came over the comm "Oh wow, this is such a rush!"

Davis replied "The read outs look good, Izzy. Congratulations, you've officially got yourself a working duel runner!"

 _Later that Day, New Domino Practice Race Track (PRT)_

"Oh man, I am _so_ stoked to see this runner!" Tai said with a massive grin.

Matt nodded eagerly "Apparently Izzy and Davis worked all night to get it ready."

Kari nodded, smiling happily "They were up till past midnight finishing the CPU adjustments.

Yolei raised a brow "Isn't that Davis' jacket Kari?"

Kari blushed furiously and quickly responded "Shut up, it was cold in that garage!"

TK snickered "Did you cuddle to conserve body heat?"

This, however, proved to be fatal, as after a relatively quick beating, Kari sat back down, leaving an unrecognizable TK in the bleachers, looking more like a red smear. Tai and Matt held one another in total fear, thinking in unison _"Note to self: Don't piss Kari off!"_

Cody shook his head "One of these days he'll learn to shut his mouth."

Joe sighed "Not likely. Can't believe he's the best of us Guardians."

Tai suddenly got serious "Unless Davis is one of us."

The statement, while simple, settled over the group with a chill. They had yet to ask Davis about how he received the same Crest Tai was assigned to guard, but the question was burning now more than ever within them. "We need to ask him" Joe said firmly.

"I nominate Kari, he seems to trust her the most" Sora said, getting nods of agreement from almost everyone. TK, however, said "No."

Matt raised a brow "Are you sure about that bro?"

Yolei frowned "I'm with Matt, that doesn't exactly sound like a good idea."

TK shook his head "I'm positive. I'm the one who first dueled Davis, and I'm gonna be the one to tell him our secret."

Tai shrugged "If you want to. How do you plan on talking to him, though?"

TK grinned "How else?"

Cody shook his head "Getting your tail kicked in a duel seems to be your preferred way of bonding with Davis."

TK glared at the younger boy while the others laughed, but were interrupted by Leo and Luna, who came over saying "Hey guys!"

The group smiled and waved (although Leo and TK shot each other dark glares), and Kari said "Heya! What brings you guys here?"

Leo grinned "Jack Atlas is supposed to be coming today! We came to watch him practice!"

TK perked up at that "Really? Oh wow, that's awesome!"

Luna nodded "It should be fun! But what are guys here for then?"

Kari smiled "Davis helped Izzy finally finish his duel runner, they're giving it a test run!"

Leo's eyes went wide "That's so cool! Davis is so freakin' awesome!"

Luna nodded "Yeah, for sure."

Tai smirked "I guess so. Hey, here comes Izzy now!"

As if on cue, Izzy's runner tore onto the track, making the others gawk at the sleek, red design (think the Alpha III frame from YGO WC 2011, in a deep burgundy color) and impressive speed output. After a few laps, Izzy stopped in the pit area, talking with Davis. They disappeared for a moment, before Izzy came into the bleachers and sat down next to Tai, saying "What'd you think?"

Everyone launched into a bombardment of encouraging remarks and comments on how incredible it was to witness. After a little while though, Matt frowned and asked "Hold up, where's your partner in crime?"

Izzy grinned mischievously "He's the reason I finished my runner, I figured letting the guy with experience try it out for himself would be more than acceptable."

Kari grinned "This is gonna be epic!"

Mimi frowned "Wait, does he have a riding suit?"

Izzy waved a hand dismissively "They have riding suits available for temporary use in the building. Ah, here he comes!"

All eyes were on Davis as he brought the runner up to the starting line. He felt the familiar rush of adrenaline as he revved the engine, feathering the clutch and gripping the gear shift. He took a deep breath, releasing it slowly before doing a mental countdown _"Three...two...one..."_ his eyes snapped open, and he roared "LET'S REV IT UP!" before tearing off at blinding speeds, shocking everyone gathered with his expert control and maneuvering. "He's so fast..." Mimi said in awe.

"This is the kind of speed the pros race at!" Matt yelled in shock.

TK grinned "That's awesome!"

Leo nodded "So cool!"

Kari sighed, leaning forward and thinking to herself _"...he looks so happy."_

Davis let his instincts take over, his heart feeling light for the first time in quite some time, thinking to himself _"Eat your heart out Crow...told you I didn't need Yusei to help me fix runners..."_

 _That Evening, New Domino City_

After a fun filled afternoon at the PRT, Tai suggested everyone join up and head into the city to hang out for a few hours. Davis made a quick pit stop with Izzy to drop off the runner and get changed into the clothes that the girls had picked out for him during the torture...er...shopping trip. They broke into smaller groups as they walked in the city, laughing and joking about random things. "So you're friend Yusei taught you how to build and repair duel runners?" TK asked Davis.

Davis shrugged "More like we learned together, but yeah he taught me the basics and I picked up the rest pretty quick."

Kari grinned "This Yusei guy must be a cool dude if you hold so much praise for him."

Davis nodded with a smile "Yeah, he is. My best friend too."

Cody frowned "But he's back in Satellite?"

Davis sighed sadly "Yeah, he's...!" He was cut off by a deep voice virtually screaming his name behind the group. Whipping his head around, Davis immediately went on alert, getting into a defensive stance as he looked at the big brute before him.

"MOTOMIYA! I KNEW IT!" The large man roared. He had a rather ugly face, punctuated by a large nose and a scar that zig zigged over his left eye all the way down to his jaw. He had long shaggy black hair pulled out of his face and wore a tan sleeveless leather jacket over a simple dark green t-shirt and faded blue jeans with a brown belt and black boots. What stood out though was the spiral-design gold mark on his forehead.

"Who's this clown Davis? How does he know you?" TK asked, intimidated slightly by the large man.

Davis growled, stepping forward and activating his duel disk "His name's Homura Fuko...stand back guys."

Kari frowned "Stand back? Why?"

Davis turned his head to look at them over his shoulder, and the look in his eyes made their blood run cold as he said in a quiet, yet deadly voice "This is my fight. Get. Back. _Now_." Nodding, they all stepped back, fearful of whatever was going down. Just before he completely turned around, however, Kari spotted Davis placing a few cards into his deck.

Homura smirked "Excellent. I swear to you, I _will_ have my revenge!"

Davis glared at him "No, you're doomed. I warned you what would happen if I ever saw your face again."

The larger man began to fume "ENOUGH! PUT YOUR DECK WHERE YOUR MOUTH IS AND LET'S DO THIS!"

"DUEL!"

 **Homura - 4000LP  
Davis - 4000LP**

"Since you challenged me, I'll go first" Davis growled. "I summon Lunar Dragon Sphere."

 **Lunar Dragon Sphere: Dragon/Effect, Level 4, Light, Atk - 0 Def - 0**

"Now I activate Lunar Dragon Sphere's ability! By discarding one card I can special summon Veemon from my deck! Now I tune my Veemon and Lunar Dragon Sphere to Synchro summon Exveemon! Now I place one card face down and end my turn!"

"My move then! I DRAW!" roared Homura, smirking as he continued "I summon my Heat Master Overseer!"

 **Heat Master Overseer: Tuner/Pyro/Effect, Level 3, Fire, Atk - 1900 Def - 1400**

"Now I activate my spell card, Heat Master's Decree! This lets me summon one Heat Master monster from my deck, but its effects are negated and it's destroyed during the end phase, so I choose Heat Master Vapor Guard!"

 **Heat Master Vapor Guard: Pyro/Effect, Level 5, Fire, Atk - 2100 (0) Def - 800 (0)**

"I tune Overseer and Vapor Guard to Synchro Summon Heat Master Slave Driver!"

 **Heat Master Slave Driver: Synchro/Pyro/Effect, Level 8, Fire, Atk - 3300 Def - 700**

"LET'S ROCK AND ROLL MOTOMIYA!" Homura roared as they began the back and forth with incredible intensity. On the sidelines, Kari and the others were joined by the rest of the group, who were immediately fear stricken by the dark glare Davis wore on his face and the sinister grin of his opponent. Eventually, after a great deal of strategy and instinct driven back and forth, the two duelists found themselves at an impasse.

 **Homura - 2100LP  
Davis - 3400LP**

"Heh, you're still as good as ever, punk!" Homura said with a nasty sneer.

Davis just continued to glare at him "Don't worry, I'll make sure to keep my promise to you when I crush you, Homura."

Tai gulped "This is...intense."

Matt nodded "I've never seen two duelists so fueled by hate like this...it's almost like a war."

Sora clutched fearfully to Tai's arm "But why? What on earth could have happened between them?"

Homura overheard the three, and began to laugh maniacally "You didn't tell them, Motomiya?!"

Davis grit his teeth "Homura, I'm warning you...!"

But Homura wasn't listening anymore, as he turned to the others, and yelled out in a deranged voice "You're friend over there was a true terror back in Satellite! The strongest duelist in his gang, The Enforcers, by a longshot; Davis Motomiya! Also known as the Blue Devil!"

They all looked at Davis in shock, but all said boy could see and hear at that point were red and the pounding of his raging heart, as he growled out "I'm going to make sure you never duel again Homura."

The ice in his voice struck fear into the hearts of everyone gathered, and infuriated Homura further "AND I'M GOING TO END YOUR PITIFUL LIFE FOR THE WAY YOU TOOK MINE FROM ME YOU INSUFFERABLE BRAT!"

Davis didn't respond, merely choosing instead to draw a card, smirking as he saw what it was. "I activate my spell card, Crest of Darkness!" A dark aura suddenly swarmed around Davis, as a curious symbol appeared above him. All of the Crest Guardians suddenly felt an ominous sense of dread emanating from the boy, as he roared "With this, all cards on the field and in both players hand are sent to the graveyard!"

"WHAT?!" Homura yelled, as the field cleared.

"And that's not all! Now I get to add one spell card to my hand from my deck, but if I use it I lose the duel the turn after I do automatically! I choose my Dark Dragon Release spell! By banishing all dragon type monsters in my graveyard and reducing my life points to just 1, I can special summon UlforceVeedramon from my deck!"

 **UlforceVeedramon: Dragon/Effect, Level 10, Dark, Atk - 3500 Def - 3500**

 **Davis - 1LP**

Homura cowered away in fear, realizing just how screwed he was as Davis glared coldly at him, yelled out "IT'S OVER! ULFORCEVEEDRAMON, ATTACK! RAY OF VICTORY!" The V-shaped assault crashed right into Homura, somehow dealing physical damage to him and sending him crashing into the ground.

 **Homura - 0LP**

As the smoke cleared, TK and the others noticed Davis was standing over Homura's injured form, the dark aura still flowing around him. "You wanted the Blue Devil, Homura? You got him" Davis growled, picking up his foot and bringing it down on thee downed man's wrist, crushing it completely and eliciting a blood-curling scream from him. "That's for what you did to Alex" Davis snarled, picking his boot up to slam it down on the other wrist, but was stopped short when someone crashed into his back, wrapping their arms around him desperately.

"Don't do it Davis...please he's not worth it!" Kari cried into his back, making Davis pause and seemingly snap out of whatever trance he was in. He looked down at Homura, and that damage he's done to the large man's wrist; there was no way he could ever duel again. Horrified by his own actions, Davis broke free of Kari's grip, taking off down the street, his mind going a million miles a minute _"Why? Why?! WHY?! WHY CAN'T THINGS JUST BE NORMAL?!"_

Back with the others, everyone was reeling from the display of power Davis had shown just a few moments earlier. Snapping out of it first, Tai rushing over to see Homura's injury, yelling "Matt! Call an ambulance!" Mat nodded, pulling out his cell phone as Tai then said "TK, Joe, Cody! Go see if you can find Davis, but be careful!"

Kari shook her head "It won't matter guys. He may not have been born here but I get the feeling that if he doesn't want to be found, we won't find him."

 _Davis' Probationary Quarters, DAIMON Area_

Davis slammed his door shut, sitting on his uncomfortable bed and letting out a shaky breath.

"Rough day?"

Davis' head shot up, his gaze settling on Goodwin, making him frown "What do you want?"

Goodwin chuckled "Come now Davis, I'm not here to make your life difficult."

"Then what _do_ you want?"

"Just to let you know that the incident with Homura Fuko has been...dismissed. If what I know about your past is true...well let's just say he deserved what he got, yes?"

"...I guess so."

"Excellent! Now then, get a good night's sleep Davis, I imagine you'll have a long day at school tomorrow" Goodwin said as he got up to leave. He stopped when he opened the door, and said "I'm sure that Alex Goro would also be very happy with the justice you delivered today."

He closed the door firmly behind him, looking over to a nearby shadow and saying "Next time you decide to influence his decisions, make sure you don't do it so damned publically. You nearly tipped our hand prematurely."

A man emerged from the shadow, and chuckled "He's just so...moldable. I couldn't help myself."

Goodwin shot him a glare "Well next time put in more effort."

"Of course sir" the shadowy figure nodded, retreating back into the shadow is came from.

Goodwin sighed, taking his leave, thinking about the power Davis held, and how it was crucial to his plans, along with the Crest Guardians.

Davis himself just stared out the solitary window in his apartment, wondering what life had in store for him next.

 **Alright! I know the duel was ultra short, but it was honestly not even supposed to be in this chapter but it made more sense the way I had it planned. Sorry if my updates are getting slower, but trying to make sure I put out quality writing takes a while! Until next time, this is Silver Tongue peacing out!**

 **CARD ART ANALYZER  
Lunar Dragon Sphere - Literally a gold orb against a moon background  
Heat Mster Overseer - Tall scientist in a factory whipping fire minions  
Heat Master Vapor Guard - Large black ops soldier with red gear and vapor around him** **Heat Master Slave Driver - Massive red ogre with a spiked whip  
Heat Master's Decree - Red parchment scroll with black text** **Crest of Darkness - Solid jet black spiked orb with an open center with a white background**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Forgive me writers, for I have sinned! I have completely neglected my writing for the last week, and I furiously apologize! I'm thrilled the last installment of this particular story went down so well, and I hope I can continue to please you guys with Davis' curious past!**

 **Disclaimer: As per the usual agreement, I own nothing, except my own twisted mind!**

 _Yusei, Jack, Crow and Davis all look up in their duel runners, riding suits and helmets on as they tear onto the streets of Satellite_ side-by-side.

 **Going Fast Makes Me Feel Alive!**

 _Davis and Yusei look out at the rising sun in New Domino City, Exveemon and Stardust Dragon above them._

 **My Heart Beats!**

 _Akiza and Kari look over their heads as the two dragons fly over, their owners leaping down in front of them._

 **In Hyperdrive!**

 _TK and Tai face off on opposite sides of a duel arena._

 **Do You Think You Can Win?  
** _  
Davis and TK square off against Matt and Tai._

 **Only If I Lose!**

 _Jack and Yusei race around a track on their runners._

 **Just Let Destiny Choose!**

 _Davis races down a burning street with Kari behind him._

 **I Can Hear You Breathin'!**

 _Kalin and the other Dark Signers grin maniacally at Yusei on his runner._

 **I Can See You Comin'!**

 _Ken as a the Shadow Emperor stands tall over Davis on his runner._

 **I Can Feel The Wind!**

 _Davis soars into the sky with DemiVeemon, Veemon, Flamedramon, Raidramon, and Exveemon flanking him, his helmet materializing and the shadow of Magnamon appearing behind him._

 **It's Blowing Me Around!**

 _Yusei soars into the sky flanked by his own monsters, his helmet materializing and the shadow of Majestic Star Dragon appearing behind him._

 **Take A Shot At Me Runnin' Side By Side!**

 _Tai and Davis race forward, Exveemon and WarGreymon summoned._

 **It's A Blur As I Go By!**

 _TK and Angemon race next to Leo and Power Tool Dragon._

 **See The Sun Arising, Fire In The Sky!**

 _Goodwin and Gennai appear above the sky over Davis, who's eyes are hidden behind his helmet._

 **Greatness Thrusts Itself Into Our lives!**

 _Davis, Yusei, jack and Crow leap their runners over a mysterious bridge, their signature monsters behind them, the song ending with Davis and the other Crest Guardians standing with their Crest Spells out, looking into the camera and grinning._

 **Yu-Gi-Oh: Quest for the Crests**

 **Chapter Six: The Truth**

 _New Domino Duel Academy_

Kari, TK, Yolei and Cody walked through the halls to class together silently, all extremely apprehensive as to how they were going to deal with Davis that day. Despite their best efforts, no one had been able to track the boy down after their encounter with Homura. "Kari...be careful okay?" Yolei asked nervously as they got closer to the classroom. Kari shot her friend a withering look "He's not going to hurt me, Yolei. Just chill out."

TK sighed "While I'm inclined to agree Kari, that...Crest of Darkness...well, let's just say that no one should have that kind of power. And we need to be extra careful seeing as how we still know _painfully_ little about Davis himself."

Cody nodded "Whatever that dark aura around him was...I don't even want to think about it."

Kari glared at them "So don't. I, however, am going on ahead to check on our _friend_ , y'know, the one you made the first day of school TK?" Without another word, Kari turned on her heel and stalked off to the classroom, leaving a very baffled trio in her wake. Cody blinked "TK, you've known her longest, is this something she used to do? Because I've never seen her like this."

TK shrugged "Got me there little buddy! This is a new one on me too!"

Yolei sighed "Why is she so attached to Davis? I mean it's obvious she likes him but still..."

"WAIT SHE WHAT?!" cried Leo, leaping about twenty feet into the air in shock.

TK groaned "Why the hell are you eavesdropping half pint?!"

"Say that again!" Leo growled, as the two head-butted.

Luna sighed "Sorry guys, we were just coming in ourselves and overheard you."

Cody sighed "It's alright, it's not like it's any secret..."

Leo paled a little "So the rumors that Davis put some dude in the hospital...?"

TK cringed "Yeah...we were there."

Luna frowned "But...that's not the guy Yusei described to us at all..."

TK's head snapped to Luna so fast that it made an audible crack "DID YOU JUST SAY YUSEI?!"

Luna took a step back "Uh...maybe?"

TK's jaw dropped "Davis has mentioned a guy named Yusei a bunch to us! He said used to be his best friend back in Satellite!"

Leo frowned "That's what Yusei said too..."

Yolei furrowed her brow "Maybe if we can reunite them..."

Cody nodded "Then perhaps we can help Davis!"

TK grinned "Hey Leo, Luna! Do you have a way to contact Yusei?"

The twins glance at each other hesitantly, then back at TK, and nodded, Leo saying "Yeah, what do you need us to do?"

 _Back In The Classroom_

Davis sat quietly in his set, string hard at the card in his hand. The Crest of Darkness. One of the four cards that had been found on him when he'd been left at the orphanage, although apparently one of them had gotten lost so he only had three. _"Just what the hell is wrong with me? Every time I use this card I space out completely."_

"Hey Davis." The new voice caused Davis to practically leap out of his skin, jumping to his feet and flinching away. Kari frowned _"Jeez, he's totally skittish right now. It's a total contrast to whatever was going on with him yesterday."_

"Kari! I, uh, well...hi?" he finished lamely, still on guard.

Kari sighed, walking straight up to him and grabbing his hand firmly, saying "Come cut class with me."

 _In The Hallway_

TK glanced at his cell as it buzzed in his pocket, and smirked _"Leave it to Kari...she's got poor Davis by the balls."_ He looked over at Yolei and Cody, saying "Hey guys, tell Hamasaki I'm at home sick, I'll be on the roof with Davis and Kari, alright?"

Yolei glared at him "Why the hell can't Cody or I go?!"

TK deadpanned "Uh...cuz I'm the better duelist. Duh."

Cody scoffed "Because that means you stand a chance in hell if Davis decides to lose it on you."

TK smirked "Oh please, with Kari there I'll be just fine."

Yolei groaned "Please don't remind me. Her sudden infatuation with him is honestly kind of worrisome."

TK shrugged "Let her be, Yolei. Getting involved might spell the end for you. Honestly Sora, Matt and I almost pissed ourselves when she tried to murder Tai last night. That's what you get for telling that girl what to do!"

Cody shivered "He's her brother, when is he going to learn?"

Yolei cringed "Probably never...maybe we should pick out his coffin now."

TK laughed "Nah, he'll be alright. Maybe walk with a limp for the next week or so, but hey, it is what it is!"

Yolei scowled at him "Whatever. We'll cover for you, just go figure out what the hell's going on."

TK grinned "You guy are real pals! See you later!"

Once he was out of earshot, Cody raised a brow at the lavender haired girl "You have absolutely no intention of covering for him, do you?"

Yolei grinned evilly "Hell no! I'm going to let that jerk burn!"

 _New Domino Duel Academy Roof_

"So...why are we skipping class?" Davis asked nervously as he leaned his back up against the roof railing.

"I'll tell you when he gets here" Kari said firmly, looking at the door to the roof anxiously.

Davis sighed "Look, if this is about yesterday..."

Kari whirled round, tears threatening to fall "What, Davis? What the hell happened to you?!"

Davis flinched "I...I don't know. I just kinda...it's hard to explain."

Kari sighed, sitting down next to him "...so try."

Davis nodded "Satellite's oppressed by Sector Security, but the streets are ruled by the duel gangs."

Kari nodded sadly "That's gotta be rough."

Davis shrugged "It's just how things were. Anyway, Yusei and I came from the same orphanage, and when he was old enough he struck out on his own. Unfortunately for him, I was basically attached to his side at all times, so when he went I went. That's when we met Kalin Kessler."

Kari smiled a little "What happened after that?"

Davis smiled fondly at his memories "Kalin had a dream: he wanted to unite Satellite under one banner. So that meant starting his own duel gang to liberate people from the cruelty that other gangs were showing to the regular people."

Kari's eyes widened in awe "Wow."

Davis nodded "Yeah. Anyway, from there the three of us decided we'd start a new gang together, and Kalin became out leader. After that we recruited Crow, who had a soft spot for kids that really helped when we managed to free people from other gangs. Finally Jack joined us, and between the two of us we managed to strike such fear into other gangs that eventually they coined our little group 'The Enforcers' because of how strong we were together."

Kari nodded "But that doesn't explain what happened yesterday."

Davis sighed "I know. Listen...I wish I could explain it, I do. The only thing I can say is that after battling gangs like Homura's for so long, my darker side just takes over when I'm angry."

Kari frowned "What happened with Homura? What sparked such a savage attack?"

Davis didn't answer at first, but slowly answered "...he took something from me...no...someone...someone who genuinely meant the world to me..."

Kari gasped "Oh, I'm so sorry Davis, I didn't mean to...!"

Davis shook his head "It's nothing. It's in the past, and there's nothing I can do about it."

Kari frowned, shocking the boy by pulling him into a tight hug. Davis squawked "K-Kari?!"

Kari shook her head "Hush, you need a hug."

Tentatively, Davis returned the hug, feeling embarrassed, but much better at the same time "...thanks Kari."

She pulled back and grinned at him, a light blush adorning her cheeks "I'm your friend Davis, okay? I just want to help."

Davis smiled, but was stopped from answering when the door to the roof flew open, and TK dashed through, quickly closing it behind him, panting heavily "HAAAAAAAAH! Dear god! Those freaking hall monitors!"

Kari sweat dropped "Uh...okay then."

TK sighed, taking on an uncharacteristically serious look as he walked over to Davis, saying "We need to talk."

Davis shifted nervously, calming down a little when Kari squeezed his shoulder "I guess we do."

TK sighed "So...I imagine you probably have more than one suspicion about the weird group of friends Kari and I keep."

Davis nodded "From what I heard in Satellite you guys tend to run around in the same social circles so...I dunno. You do seem like a rag tag group I guess..."

TK nodded, and pulled a card out of his pocket. Davis frowned "The Crest of Hope...you used that against Leo, so what?"

Kari sighed, and pulled a card from her own pocket, making Davis frown further "...The Crest of Light. What's the deal?"

TK sat down promptly in front of Davis "What I'm about to tell you is going to sound completely and totally nuts, okay? As you already know, this school is run by Chancellor Gennai. About two years three years ago, he selected ten kids with special skills and gave them ten unique, one of a kind cards. These cards held special powers that were designed to help those kids save something called the Duel Monster World, an alternate dimension of sorts that was home to the Duel Monster Spirits of the cards we all know and love. I'll give you three guesses who those kids were."

Davis furrowed his brow "...that does sound crazy...but...I'm inclined to believe you."

Kari raised a brow "Why's that?"

Davis didn't immediately answer, instead reaching into his deck box and pulling out three cards, showing them to the other two "When I was dumped at the orphanage, apparently there were four cards found on me. The fourth got lose somehow, but these three were given to me the day I left the orphanage itself."

Kari gasped, and TK frowned "...Davis, those are the same Crests that were given to Kari and I's brothers. Courage and Friendship."

Davis raised a brow "You said that they were one of a kind."

TK nodded "Because they were supposed to be. Alright, let me break it down: I'm Hope, Kari's Light, Tai's Courage, Matt's Friendship, Sora's Love, Mimi's Sincerity, Joe's Reliability, Izzy's Knowledge, Cody's Balance and Yolei's Cunning. Each Crest reflects a particular aspect our personalities."

Davis frowned "Which means...the Crest of Darkness..."

Kari put a hand on his shoulder "We don't know what it means. Honestly I don't think for one second that Crest reflects _you_. I think it's something else."

TK nodded "I agree. When you played that crd yesterday...I dunno, something weird came out of it...like a shadow."

Davis sighed "I don't know why, but it used to happen in Satellite too. Jack and I were the gang's muscle, although Yusei was honestly our best duelist, so we would often take on the brunt of the grunts while Crow, Kalin and Yusei would deal with the higher-ups."

TK frowned "So you were in a gang."

Davis smiled at him "More like freedom fighters honestly. But because Jack and I were brutal about how we laid down the smack down, we were coined the 'Terror Twins' by the guys we took on. Fast forward a couple of years and suddenly I'm doing hits on rival gangs with just Yusei as my back up, so when I developed this habit of taking on ten or fifteen guys at once, I got my own nickname, the Blue Devil."

TK frowned "Which is how you met Homura."

Davis' face darkened considerably "Not quite. Homura...he knew that we were coming for his gang...so he took someone close to me, and used them as leverage to try and get me to join up with his crew."

Kari frowned "What happened?"

Davis' lack of response sent chills down the other teens' spines, and they qquickly axchanged a worried look "Davis...what happened to the person he took?"

Davis clenched his fists so hard that his nails drew blood and his knuckles turned white "...they didn't make it home."

TK and Kari both gasped, horrified, and Kari quickly hugged him tight "I'm so sorry Davis!"

Davis laughed mirthlessly "Yeah, me too."

TK trembled with rage "Then Homura got what he deserved."

Davis sighed, returning Kari's hug "No one deserves to have their ability to duel away from them."

Kari shook her head, idly rubbing circles on his back "No Davis, he didn't deserve to be a duelist in the first place."

TK nodded "For real man, we're behind you a hundred percent!"

Davis gve them both a cautious look "But why are you guys so bent on helping me?"

TK and Kari shared a look, then turned back to him and grinned "Why wouldn't we be?" they asked in unison.

Davis blinked, and a small smile graced his lips "Then thanks guys."

TK grinned "Hey, I gotta look after my rival, right?"

Kari sighed "TK, rivals are mutual. You're more like a fan boy."

TK deadpanned, and Davis couldn't help but snicker at his expense "Don't worry TK, you're better than Leo."

"I'm not sure that's much better y'know" TK said wryly.

Kari giggled "Don't be a sourpuss."

Davis shook his head, but raised a brow "Wait a minute, what was that about a Duel Monster World?"

 _Across New Domino City, Leo And Luna's Apartment_

Yusei stood frozen, dropping the old phone the twins had leant him on the ground. _"It can't be! What in the actual hell is Davis doing here?!"_ Yusei quickly snapped himself out of his stupor, and snagged the phone off of the floor, quickly typing a reply to Leo.

 **Send me the address, I'll be waiting outside the Academy!**

Running up to the guest room they had reserved for him, Yusei quickly grabbed his duel disk and jacket, glancing down at the phone before tearing out of the apartment.

 **It's the big domed building in the city center, can't miss it!**

 _New Domino City Duel Academy, Several Hours Later_

Kari yawned, which sounded hilariously like a cat's meow, stretching her back out and leaning back against the railing. She had decided to go ahead and just skip the rest of the day's classes and try to get Davis to open up a bit. TK had gone back to class at lunch to make up a decent excuse for her and Davis' absence, which just left the two teens alone on the roof. Davis smiled at her "You're like a cat."

Kari giggled "I should hope so! Y'see, one of the perks of being Crest Guardians is that we each get paired with special Duel Spirit. Although, apparently TK and I are the only ones who can see them in this world."

Davis nodded "That's kind of cool, I guess. So who's your partner?"

Kari tapped her chin, then grinned mischeviously at him "How about we duel and I'll show you?"

Davis shifted uncomfortably "I dunno Kari...after yesterday, I..."

Kari groaned and rolled her eyes "Oh come on, just don't put that stupid Crest of Darkness in your deck and it'll be fine!"

Davis sighed "Alright fine."

Kari grinned widely "Alright! Oh yeah, just to make it interesting!" She reached into her bag, pulling out his duel visor "I'll let you have it back if you win!"

Davis smirked "Well then you better put it to good use if you expect to beat me, Kari. And if I win...you have to introduce me to this Duel Spirit of yours. Deal?"

Kari frowned for a moment, before shrugging "Couldn't hurt to try I guess. Alright, let's duel!"

 **Kari - 4000LP  
Davis - 4000LP**

"Ladies first!" Kari said playfully, drawing a card. She smirked when she saw it, and grinned at Davis "First off I'm going to summon Salamon!"

 **Salamon: Fairy/Effect, Level 3, Light, Atk - 200 Def - 1300**

"Now I activate Salamon's effect! By sending it to the graveyard I can special summon Gatomon from my hand!"

 **Gatomon: Fairy/Effect, Level 4, Light, Atk - 1900 Def - 1400**

"Now I activate Gatomon's effect! When it's special summoned by a monster effect, I can special summon one Angel Token!"

 **Angel Token: Token, Level 4, Light, Atk - 0 Def - 0**

Davis raised a brow "Well this is a familiar scene."

Kari grinned "I'm not as good as TK, but I think I rock a Fairy deck better than him any day! Now I overlay Angel Token and Gatomon to build the Overlay Network! Descend from the Heavens and bless the earth, Angewomon!"

 **Angewomon: XYZ/Fairy/Effect, Rank 4, Light, Atk - 2700 Def - 1500**

"But I'm not done there! I activate my spell card, Angel's Best Wishes! This lets me banish two Fairy monsters from my graveyard to special summon a monster from my deck whose level is equal to the combined levels of the two monsters I banished! Now Salamon was a level 3, Gatomon a level 4, which means I can special my level 7 Lightbringer Golem!"

 **Lightbringer Golem: Fairy/Effect, Level 7, Light, Atk - 3000 Def - 100**

Davis whistled appreciatively "Damn, that's a problem!"

Kari grinned "You ain't seen nothing yet! I'll set two cards face down and call it a turn!"

Davis nodded "Alright then, I draw!" Kari quickly pulled down the duel visor, turning it on so she could keep up with Davis' fast-paced dueling style. "Okay, first things first! I activate the Field Spell Dragon Temple!" A massive temple appeared around them, with a gate closing off around them. Kari frowned as she read the card data in front of her, groaning slightly "You really love the cards with a thousand effects, don't you?"

Davis grinned "You know it! Now since I can control no monsters I can special summon DemiVeemon from my hand!"

 **Demiveemon: Dragon/Effect, Level 2, Wind, Atk - 200 Def - 100**

"now since I special summoned this little guy while I had 2 or fewer other cards on my field, I can special summon Veemon from my hand, deck or graveyard!"

 **Veemon: Dragon/Tuner/Effect, Level 4, Wind, Atk - 1400 Def - 1000**

"Well crap" Kari grimaced.

Davis smirked "I take it you remember Veemon's effect then! When he's special summoned I can target a non-tuner Dragon type monster on my field and change it to level 4! I choose DemiVeemon! Now let's kick it up a notch! I tune my level 4 Veemon and my level 4 DemiVeemon! Two form one and that one ascends with true might! I Synchro Summon ExVeemon!"

 **Exveemon: Synchro/Dragon/Effect, Level 8, Wind, Atk - 2800 Def - 2400**

Kari smirked "Just what I was waiting for! I activate my trap card, Bottomless Trap Hole!"

Davis chuckled "I don't think so, Kari! I activate my quickplay spell card, My Body As Shield! by paying 1500 Life Points I can negate my monster's destruction!"

"Oh that's not right!" Kari cried as her trap was destroyed.

Davis smirked "Now I activate my Dragon Temple's special effect! When I lose life points I can special summon a Dragon from my graveyard with attack equal to or less than the damage I took! I choose DemiVeemon! And since I only control two cards apart from DemiVeemon, I can bring back Veemon as well!"

 **Davis - 2500LP**

Kari groaned "Oh come on!"

Davis laughed "Sorry, but I think it's time ExVeemon got a new friend to play with! So I activate Veemon's effect and make DemiVeemon level 4! Now I'll tune them up again to Synchro Summon Stardust Spark Dragon!"

 **Stardust Spark Dragon: Synchro/Dragon/Effect, Level 8, Light, Atk - 2500 Def - 2000**

Down below in the street, Yusei stared at the Academy roof in disbelief. There was no doubt about it now; that was ExVeemon and Stardust Spark Dragon, one of a kind cards only Davis could have had.

Davis smirked "But wait, there's more!"

Kari's eyes went wide "Wait, what!"

Davis nodded with a wide grin "That's right! I activate the Crest of Friendship in my hand!"

Kari groaned loudly, well aware of the spell's effects. "I use its second effect, with lets me summon a monster from my deck whose attack points equal that of the monster on my side of the field with the lowest attack points! I choose Veedramon!"

 **Veedramon: Dragon/Effect, Level 5, Dark, Atk - 2200 Def - 400**

"And now I activate Veedramon's effect! By sending it to the graveyard I can add one 'Noble Dragon' spell or trap card from my deck to hand! I choose Noble Dragon's Sacrifice!"

"This is like deja vu!" Kari yelped, remembering Davis' first duel with TK.

Davis grinned "What can I say; I'm a sucker for a classic! Now then, I activate Noble Dragon's Sacrifice! By banishing Veedramon and Veemon, I special summon a Synchro from my extra deck equal to their combined levels! I choose Paildramon!"

 **Paildramon: Synchro/Dragon/Effect, Level 9, Wind, Atk - 3100 Def - 2500**

"Now I'm gonna attack your Golem with Paildramon!"

"Ack!" Kari cried as her monster was destroyed.

 **Kari - 3900LP**

"Now I attack Angewomon with Exveemon!"

"Not so fast! I activate my Angewomon's effect! While my Life Points are higher than yours, I can remove an overlay unit to negate your attack, and deal damage to you equal to your monster's attack points!"

Davis blinked in surprise "Well that's different. Still, it won't work! I activate ExVeemon's effect! By sending one Dragon type monster form my field to the graveyard, I gain life points equal to its attack points! I send Stardust Spark Dragon to the graveyard!"

 **Davis - 5000LP**

Kari smirked "You still take 2800 points worth of damage! Celestial Arrow!"

Davis grimaced as the arrow hit him, forcing him to his knees "That hurt."

 **Davis - 2200LP**

Kari grinned "Don't underestimate me, Davis! I'm a better duelist than my brother y'know, so no one turn kills for you!"

Davis grinned right back "That suits me fine! Alright, I activate Noble Dragon's Trade! This lets me pay 2000 Life Points to bring back my Stardust Spark Dragon!"

 **Davis - 200LP**

Kari frowned _"That's a big risk, all I need is a card that inflicts effect damage, or a successful attack from Angewomon and he'll go down like a ton of bricks!"_

"Now I'll throw down two face downs and call it a turn!"

Unbeknownst to thee pair, TK had snuck back up to the roof with Leo, and the pair were watching the duel from the stairwell. Leo was in awe "Wow, she's really an amazing duelist! No one's even been able to come close to taking down Davis' Life Points, but she's forced him down to just 200!"

TK nodded "Kari's a smart girl, the only reason she can't beat Joe, Cody or I is because we run off of instinct, but she uses her head a little too much. Still, it looks like that's not holding her back in this duel...in fact I haven't seen her this happy in a _long_ time."

Kari grinned at Davis "Okay, I draw! Perfect! I activate my spell card, Monster Reborn! With this I special summon my Gatomon back to the field! Now I activate my spell card, Warp Digivolve! By banishing Gatomon I can special summon Ophanimon from my Extra Deck, with two out of three of its overlay units active!"

 **Ophanimon: XYZ/Fairy/Effect, Rank 8, Light, Atk - 3200 Def - 2800**

Davis raised a brow "Seriously, what the hell is it with you guys and pumping out ridiculously strong monsters like that? At least my Synchros require careful planning, you can just activate a spell card and wreck face."

Kari giggled "What can I say? We worked out butts off to get better, this was our reward!"

Davis sighed "This is going to be highly unpleasant."

Kari smirked "Damn right! I attack Paildramon with Ophanimon!"

Davis smirked "Not so fast there missy! I activate my trap card, Noble Dragon's Shield! By sending one Noble Dragon trap from my deck to the graveyard, I can negate your attack, and gain life points equal to Ophanimon's attack points!"

Kari shook her head "It's not that easy, Davis! I activate my own trap card, Seven Tools of the Bandit! By sacrificing 1000 Life Points, I can negate your trap card and destroy it! Now Ophanimon, attack!"

 **Davis - 100LP  
Kari - 2900LP**

"Thanks for walking right into my trap, Kari!" Davis grinned.

Kari frowned "What are you talking about?"

Davis chuckled "Look underneath the underneath, everything a true duelist does has a purpose! From my graveyard I activate the special ability of my trap card, Noble Dragon's Vengance!"

Kari's brow furrowed "But...when...?" She gasped "When you activated that other trap!"

Davis grinned "I knew you were probably hiding a trap to negate my own, why else would you recklessly rush in and attack like that?"

Kari frowned "So what does Noble Dragon's Vengeance do?"

Davis smirked "It's actually a bit of a pain to use, honestly, because I can only use this effect once per duel, and only from the graveyard! You see, when you destroy a level 8 or higher Dragon monster on my field by battle, I can banish my trap card to destroy the monster you control that destroyed mine, and gain Life Points equal to its attack points!"

Kari gasped and quickly interjected "No way! I activate Ophanimon's effect! By removing an overlay unit-! Wait, why isn't it working?!"

Davis grinned "Because this particular effect can't be negated!"

"Holy hell, that's ridiculous!" TK whispered to Leo.

Leo nodded "Davis was three steps ahead of her the entire time!"

"Oh no, Ophanimon!" Kari cried as her most powerful monster was destroyed.

 **Davis - 3300LP**

"Just like that, he managed to take back control of this duel!" Leo said in awe. _"Yusei wasn't kidding when he said that Davis was scary good!'_

"It's still your turn Kari" Davis said smugly.

Kari glared at him "And I'm going to make sure I wipe you out! I attack Stardust Spark Dragon with Angewomon!"

TK's eyes widened "Oh hell! She's totally forgotten abotu Davis' other face down!"

Davis smirked "I activate my trap card, Magic Cylinder! Now you're attack's negated, and you take Angewomon's attack points as battle damage!"

"Aaah!" Kari cried, as Angewomon's attack blasted her instead.

 **Kari - 200LP**

Davis grinned "Oh how the tables have turned."

Kari looked at him in shock _"He played me like a drum! He let me think I had the upper hand when he was really planning at least three steps ahead!"_ Gritting her teeth, Kari sighed "I place one card face down and end my turn."

Davis smirked "Then it's my move, I draw!" Davis glanced at the card he drew and grinned "I activate my spell card, Noble Dragon's Tribute! By banishing up to two Noble Dragon spell or trap cards in my graveyard, I can draw an equal number of cards! So I banish Noble Dragon's Sacrifice and Noble Dragon's Shield!" Davis drew two cards from his deck and smiled "Irony's bitter sweet, Kari! I activate my spell card, Crest of Courage!"

"Dammit!" Kari growled.

"Now all my monster's attack points are doubled!"

 **ExVeemon - 5600 Atk**

"Next Stardust Spark Dragon lets me make ExVeemon immune to being destroyed by card effects! I also activate Noble Dragon's Charge! By tributing my Stardust Spark Dragon, I can select one monster you control, and negate its effects until the end phase, afteer which my ExVeemon will be destroyed! However, I don't think it'll get that far, because I attack Angewomon with ExVeemon! VEE LASER!"

Kari's eyes widened in panic _"There's nothing I can do!"_ She closed her eyes as she was knocked flat on her back "GAH!"

 **Kari - 0LP**

Kari sighed as she lay on her back looking at the clouds "And here I thought I had you."

Davis grinned as he sat down beside her "Honestly, I got lucky. That duel would have been a lot trickier had I not drawn Noble Dragon's Charge."

Kari huffed, blowing some hair out of her face "You're a freaking genius, Davis. Planning that far ahead...wow."

Davis snickered "You wanna know the secret?"

Kari looked over at him and nodded, to which he said smugly "You have a terrible poker face. I knew what you were gonna do just based on how you looked at your cards."

Kari groaned "UGH! Something that simple?!"

Davis laughed "It's not exactly simple y'know. One of the basic rules of dueling in Satellite: learn to keep a good poker face. It makes you a lot more dangerous if your opponent can't gauge your reactions."

Kari sighed "Oh well, fair is fair, your duel visor is yours for the taking."

Davis just smiled at her, pushing the visor back down over her eyes "You need it way more than I do."

Kari grinned at him "Thanks Davis."

He nodded "You're welcome Kari."

In the stairwell, Leo deflated "Aw...I guess it's true then. She's totally into him."

TK smiled sympathetically at him, and patted his back "There there Leo; we'll find you a girl."

THey both jumped out of their skin when the door flung open, however, to reveal Kari, a hand on her hip, a death glare on her face "And just what are you two doing skipping class and sneaking around in the stairwell?"

TK cowered in fear, having been on the receiving end of his best friend's wrath more than once, and said quickly "Kari! We, um, well, we were, uh...!"

Leo hastily interjected "We were just on a nice walk and heard you and Davis dueling, so we decided to watch!"

Kari glared at them, cracking her knuckles "Is that right? On a pleasant walk? WHEN BOTH OF YOU ARE FAILING?!"

before she could murder the pair, Leo and TK bolted away back to class. Kari sighed irritably, turning back to an amused Davis, raising a brow "What's so funny?"

Davis shook his head "It's just...for someone who holds the Crest of Light...you have a pretty intimidating dark side."

Kari stuck her tongue out at him "Whatever. Anyway, can you explain how you set up that counter strategy for my Angewomon? Normally once I get her on the field it's only a matter of keeping the card effect from destroying her while her effect keeps her safe from attacks."

Davis smiled "You rely too much on one strategy honestly. Don't get me wrong; it's a really good one, but if someone manages to set up a series of smaller distractions that exhaust your counter traps and effects, you're kind of screwed. The most I can suggest is that you start using your other monsters as buffers to support Angewomon, like how my ExVeemon and Stardust Spark Dragon cover for each other until I get my Noble Dragon cards rolling."

Kari nodded "By the way, were you holding back when you dueled TK that first day of school? Because you Synchro Summoned, like, three times as if it was nothing."

Davis chuckled "Maybe a little, but honestly my dueling style's not that great. Technically it's a speed summon blitz deck, which means I go all out at the start, but the longer a duel goes on the harder it gets for me to win."

Kari nodded "Got it. Oh well, that was still really fun, I learned a lot!"

Davis grinned "I'm glad."

Kari grinned right back, then stood up as the final bell rang "Well, now that we've effectively skipped school all day, do you feel better?"

Davis smiled warmly at her "Yeah, actually. I do. Thanks a lot, Kari."

Kari felt a light blush on her cheeks as she gave him a dazzling smile "You're very welcome! Come on, let's go meet the others outside!"

 _Outside New Domino City Duel Academy_

"TAI! GUYS!" yelled Kari as she practically dragged Davis behind her, gripping his hand tightly in hers, his duel visor perched comfortably on her head.

Tai scowled as he saw their clasped hands, but refrained from saying anything so as not to incur his sister's wrath "Hey, 'sup?"

Kari grinned "I made you and TK look like total amateurs!"

TK glared at her "Whatever, you still lost."

Matt raised a brow "You guys dueled?"

Davis nodded "She put up quite a fight too."

Kari beamed "I almost had him...well, I thought I did..."

Sora smirked "Oh my, our dear little Kari was out-smarted?"

Davis stifled a laugh, and Kari shot her a withering look "...hush."

Everyone laughed at that, but were quickly shut up when Leo and Luna raced over to them, hollering "DAVIS! DAVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!"

Davis raised a brow "What's up?"

Leo grinned widely "We brought someone to see you!"

Davis frowned, but his eyes went wide when he saw who was coming up behind the green haired boy. "Yusei?"

Yusei's eyes also went wide as he gazed at his surrogate little brother and best friend "Davis..."

Before anyone understood what had happened, Davis and Yusei both lunged at each other in what they supposed would be a heartfelt hug, but were shocked when they slugged one another in the face, roaring "YOU JACKASS!"

 _Satellite_

Crow Hogan stood before the old Enforcers hideout and sighed. _"Alright, enough's enough. I'm gonna find you Yusei, and you too Davis, no matter what!"_

 **Done and dusted! What, were you expecting a tearful reuinion and an emotional hug? PFFT! Where's the fun in that?! By the way, for now I'm making Yusei, Jack, Crow, Kalin and Akiza all around 17 or 18. Mina's gonna be about 21, and Trudge 27. Until next time folks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, so, I PROMISE I'm working on Pokemon: Digital Journey and The Dark One, I SWEAR it. I'm just having mucho writer's block, and it's frustrating. Don't even get me started on Things Happen, I cringe whenever I sit down and try to write it. But I promise that I'll put out more chapters for my other stories soon! By the way, I REALLY appreciate all the reviews, so please keep them coming! Anyway, time for another installment o what has become my pride and joy, YuGiOh: Quest for the Crests!**

 _Yusei, Jack, Crow and Davis all look up in their duel runners, riding suits and helmets on as they tear onto the streets of Satellite_ _side-by-side._

 **Going Fast Makes Me Feel Alive!**

 _Davis and Yusei look out at the rising sun in New Domino City, Exveemon and Stardust Dragon above them._

 **My Heart Beats!**

 _Akiza and Kari look over their heads as the two dragons fly over, their owners leaping down in front of them._

 **In Hyperdrive!**

 _TK and Tai face off on opposite sides of a duel arena._

 **Do You Think You Can Win?  
** _  
Davis and TK square off against Matt and Tai._

 **Only If I Lose!**

 _Jack and Yusei race around a track on their runners._

 **Just Let Destiny Choose!**

 _Davis races down a burning street with Kari behind him._

 **I Can Hear You Breathin'!**

 _Kalin and the other Dark Signers grin maniacally at Yusei on his runner._

 **I Can See You Comin'!**

 _Ken as a the Shadow Emperor stands tall over Davis on his runner._

 **I Can Feel The Wind!**

 _Davis soars into the sky with DemiVeemon, Veemon, Flamedramon, Raidramon, and Exveemon flanking him, his helmet materializing and the shadow of Magnamon appearing behind him._

 **It's Blowing Me Around!**

 _Yusei soars into the sky flanked by his own monsters, his helmet materializing and the shadow of Majestic Star Dragon appearing behind him._

 **Take A Shot At Me Runnin' Side By Side!**

 _Tai and Davis race forward, Exveemon and WarGreymon summoned._

 **It's A Blur As I Go By!**

 _TK and Angemon race next to Leo and Power Tool Dragon._

 **See The Sun Arising, Fire In The Sky!**

 _Goodwin and Gennai appear above the sky over Davis, who's eyes are hidden behind his helmet._

 **Greatness Thrusts Itself Into Our lives!**

 _Davis, Yusei, jack and Crow leap their runners over a mysterious bridge, their signature monsters behind them, the song ending with Davis and the other Crest Guardians standing with their Crest Spells out, looking into the camera and grinning._

 **Yu-Gi-Oh: Quest for the Crests**

 **Chapter Seven: Brothers**

 _New Domino City Duel Academy_

"Wait, what?" TK and Leo asked with the same stunned expression that everyone else wore. Tai and the older kids had come over too, and were currently flabbergasted by the two young men with golden facial marks currently planting their fists in each other's faces.

"ME?! YOU'RE THE JACKASS YUSEI!" Davis yelled at the dark haired young man.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?! THAT TITLE BELONGS TO YOU RUNT!" he responded.

"Uh...what?" TK and Leo reiterated, still baffled as to what exactly was going on. That state of confusion only mounted, however, after they separated, falling flat on their asses. That in and of itself wasn't what caused the additional confusion, it was the borderline maniacal laughter that followed that made everyone gathered go slack-jawed.

Yusei was the first to recover "Oh man, it really is you Davis!"

Davis grinned wider than any of the others had ever seen "Yusei, you took the words right out of my mouth!"

Both of the Satellite natives stood up at that point, and embraced in a hug that, yet again, left everyone else gathered stunned. TK finally recovered enough to look disbelievingly at the pair and asked "Um...could you two explain just what in the heck that was, exactly?"

They looked at each other briefly, before looking at the others in confusion "What do you mean?"

Leo sputtered out "You guys slugged each other!"

Yusei and Davis glared at each other briefly, and answered shortly "The jackass deserved it!"

Tai sweatdropped "Uh...you guys are worse than me and Matt."

Matt nodded "I mean we slug it out, sure, but...just hug and make up just like that?"

Cody sighed "I've given up attempting to understand Davis..."

Davis and Yusei shrugged, the former saying "It's a Satellite thing I guess."

Yusei smiled at him "It's seriously good to see you again Davis."

Kari cocked her head to the side "Um...not to ruin the moment...but can we do this somewhere other than the school courtyard?"

Davis nodded "Good plan. Got any ideas?"

Izzy grinned and perked up "How about my garage?"

Tai nodded "Alright then, I'll ride with Sora, Kari and Davis. Matt you grab TK, Jun, Yolei, Cody and Mimi. Izzy, you take your runner I guess. Uh...Leo, Luna and uh, Yusei...huh."

Yusei waved a hand "I have my own ride."

Leo and Luna nodded "We've got our own ride too, just shoot us the address."

 _Izumi Residence, Izzy's Garage_

Yusei whistled in appreciation at Izzy's runner "Very nice!"

Davis scrutenized Yusei's runner "Ugh, you settled for a WGE-900X? You'd better have customized it more than the standard version."

Yusei narrowed his eyes "...the hell do you take me for?"

Davis laughed "Fair enough! Man, all in all it's a pretty sweet runner Yusei."

Tai cleared his throat "Uh, I think it's time we got to introductions. I'm Tai Kamiya."

Matt shot a peace sing "Matt Ishida."

TK waved "I'm Takeru Takaishi, Matt's little brother, and the leader of our little group."

Sora smiled "I'm Sora Takenouchi, I'm Tai's girlfriend."

Mimi smiled brightly "I'm Mimi Tachikawa

Jun smiled softly "I think we may have met before, but I'm Jun Watanabe, I'm Matt's girlfriend."

Izzy nodded "I'm Izzy Izumi, and thank for the praise on the runner, I owe it all to Davis."

Yolei smiled "I'm Yolei Inoue."

Cody bowed "I am Cody Hida, it is a pleasure."

Kari beamed "I'm Kari, Tai's younger sister. I've heard a lot about you!"

Leo and Luna smiled "Well you both know us already!"

Yusei cracked a smile "I'm Yusei Fudo, it's nice to meet all of you."

Davis grinned "Man Yusei, looks like we're both branded, huh?"

Yusei sighed as he absent-mindedly touched his mark "Yeah, I guess so. Well, I know why _I'm_ out off the Facility, how about you? I mean, they basically pegged you for all the stuff we did, right?"

Davis sighed "Yeah, they grabbed me while I was halfway to Crash Town; I was gonna lay low there for a while. But I got ambushed by about half the Securities in Satellite, they took me in from there."

Tai raised a brow "So that's how you ended up with that neat little mark?"

Davis nodded slowly in confirmation before continuing "...I think I can trust you guys. You haven't thrown me out yet, which I honestly expected after..."

TK sighed "Davis, whatever _that_ was, it's okay. Honestly. We talked it over and decided you deserved the benefit of the doubt. Well, after Kari beat Tai within an inch of his life."

Kari smirked in satisfaction as Tai and Matt shuddered at the memory. TK suppressed a chuckle and continued "You can tell us what happened. You don't have to go into specifics, but we're all curious."

Yusei put a hand on Davis' shoulder "Let's show 'em. It's who we are Davis." Davis nodded, and removed his school blazer, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt as Yusei pulled off his jacket, until they were in their vests. Kari's face immediately went red as the group watched, making Sora and Mimi smirk. TK's gasp brought their attention back to the two young men, and they saw what he was looking at; on the back of their right shoulders sat an intricate tattoo, which consisted of a Celtic in cobalt blue, within a black flame with a gold outline.

"Dude...those are awesome" Tai said in admiration.

Davis shrugged as he put his shirt back on (much to Kari's disappointment) "We all got one. It was after we won our first territory."

Yusei smiled wistfully "The North Docks. That was against the Black Turtle Gang."

Matt frowned "Gang?"

Yusei nodded "You see...in Satellite we're all ruled by Sector Security's iron fist, but in general the streets run themselves. This led to the formation of duel gangs that took control of their respective territories. When I was too old to remain in the orphanage, Davis and I struck out on our own, which is when we met Kalin. So, me, Kalin, Davis, Crow and Jack became the Enforcers."

Davis nodded "We had one goal: free Satellite from the duel gangs and unite under one banner."

Izzy raised a brow "To what end?"

Yusei shrugged "Never got that far honestly, but I think Kalin just wanted to clean up the streets so that kids wouldn't have to hide all the time."

Davis nodded "I agree. We got close too, so close..."

Kari frowned, plopping down beside him "So what happened?"

Davis sighed "Jack up and vanished, that's what."

Yusei frowned "I know you haven't been here long, but surely you've seen...?"

Davis' fists clenched "That's he's running around on a fancy duel runner on the pro circuit? Yeah, I noticed."

TK gaped "Holy crap, you're talking about Jack Atlas!"

"WHAT!?" Matt and Tai roared, falling flat on their faces.

"No way, The King is from Satellite?!" Cody yelped.

Yusei and Davis sweat dropped "Uh...yeah."

Leo snickered "Just figuring it out, huh?"

Luna sighed "You only know because Yusei told you."

Izzy frowned deeply "...this is getting really weird, guys."

Davis shrugged "Anyway, once Jack left a lot of the earlier gangs we squashed started to pick up their disks again and get back on the streets. Without all five of us, we didn't stand a chance."

Yusei sighed "Then Kalin started to get...brutal."

Davis cringed "Yeah...he started using me as a weapon to keep the smaller gangs in line."

Kari grit her teeth "That's so wrong...!"

TK nodded "That's not right at all!"

Davis sighed "Regardless, it's what happened. Anyway, Sector Security finally got wind of our little group, and decided to start picking us off. However, we were all good enough to avoid getting caught...that is, until Kalin took it too far."

Yusei glanced nervously at his surrogate brother "He...he picked a fight with a guy named Homura Fuko."

Matt's eyebrows shot up "Wait, that guy you curb stomped Davis?!"

Yusei's head snapped sideways "He was here?!"

Davis gulped "Uh...maybe?"

TK shook his head "Maybe? Davis you put the dude in the hospital!" This, of course, led Jun and Sora to smack the blonde over the head.

"Davis!" Yusei yelled at the crimson haired boy.

Davis recoiled slightly "Don't tell me he didn't deserve it!"

"That doesn't make it right!"

"What would you have done? He came after me in public!"

"So you respond by cutting loose at the drop of a hat?"

"Dude, what do you want from me!?"

"A little self control, Davis!"

"After what he did?! HELL NO!"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Cody, shocking every other person in the room "Would you two _please_ fill us in?!"

Yusei continued to glare at Davis, who had effectively shut up "To understand that you need to understand the life we lived. The resources spared to Satellite were scarce, and only a few of the local orphanages could take in kids. Once they hit about 12 or 13, it's out the door. But even then, there are still kids who grow up hungry and alone. Davis, Crow and I decided to make a change for those kids, so we used the money we won from our gang duels to set up a permanent living space for the street kids."

Kari, who had subtly grabbed Davis' hand for comfort, looked at them with a kind smile "That's really amazing."

Yusei smiled at her "Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, we knew that we'd need somebody to keep the kids safe when we were out on our raids. Then, as fate would have it, we met a girl named Alexis Goro, although she only let Davi call her Alexis, we all called her Alex. Actually, she dueled Davis to win some food and water he was carrying back to our little hideout. Got her tail kicked, but she agreed to come help us out. She was a few months younger than me too, so we all got along great. That is, until Kalin picked his fight with Homura. Kalin dragged Davis along and roughed up some of his crew a bit, so Homura grabbed Alex and demanded that Davis go face him...alone."

Tai frowned "That didn't happen though...right?"

Yusei hung his head, and Davis sighed "Alex...she was very important to us. Patched us up after our gang raids, fed us when we were hungry, let us cry on her shoulder when we needed to...she was our rock. So you can bet your deck that a soon as I heard where she was, I took off on my runner with no regrets."

Yusei shook his head "But...Kalin...I don't know what was going through his thick skull..."

Davis planted his forehead on his knee "I never got to Homura. By the time I got through his flunkies he was already on his way out. That's when the Securities showed up. Homura...he panicked. Thought I was the one who called them. I tried to reason with him but he..."

Yusei clenched a hand on Davis' shoulder "He wouldn't listen. Crow and I got there just before the Securities did but we...well we couldn't save Alex."

Mimi, Jun, Sora and Yolei gasped, placing their hands over their mouths, while the others had similar reactions of shock and disgust on their faces. TK and Kari, however, had already heard that particular part of the story, although TK did hang his head while Kari squeezed Davis' hand tighter. Davis let out a shaky breath "I managed to distract the Securities away from Crow and Yusei long enough for them to get away. I was on my way to hide out in Crash Town outside Satellite's border, it's a Dyne mining town, when I got ambushed."

Yusei sighed "And you still took out half of the jerks before they caught you."

"Still got caught" Davis said with a shrug.

Tai sighed "I'm sorry we jumped to so many conclusions, if we had realized..."

Yusei held up a hand "The only reason I told you anything is because Davis seems to trust you. And I trust him. By the way Davis, how in the hell _did_ you get out of prison? Last I heard you were in solitary confinement."

Davis glanced around "Goodwin...he offered me a deal."

Matt frowned "What kind of deal?"

Davis frowned "He said he wanted to open up opportunities for other Satellite kids stuck in the system. Though after all that's happened..."

Yusei raised a brow "Weird stuff happening with you too?"

Davis gave him a puzzled expression "Wait, what's been happening with you?"

Yusei scratched his chin "Goodwin's been keeping his eye on me too. Can't be a coincidence."

TK nodded "Maybe we should tell you our little secret Yusei..."

 _Unknown Location_

"It seems as i the pieces are moving" a man in a cloak said as he sat at the head of a large dining table.

"Indeed. Perhaps we should accelerate the pressure on the boy?" a second figure asked.

"No...he's not ready yet, his soul isn't black enough. By all rights he should've killed that useless pawn."

"Yes...those other children are going to pose a problem...I wonder what Goodwin was thinking?"

"I'm not sure...probably wants him to destroy them from the inside out."

"We cannot allow that girl to compromise our plans. Especially now that the Signer has come into contact."

"Hmm...perhaps. But in the end she is expendable. We'll deal with her later, for right now she is inconsequential, in fact if we dispose of her later on it will only fuel the darkness in his heart."

"Hehe, this why you're in charge."

"Precisely. Now then, go prep the next candidate for the immersion; he'll become a valuable piece later in the game."

"Right away Master."

 _Izumi Residence, Izzy's Garage_

"Duel Monster Spirit World?" Luna piped up after TK's explanation.

Sora nodded "Yeah. Why, do you know something about it?"

Luna practically exploded with excitement "Know about it?! I've been there!"

TK went slack-jawed "Wait, what?! We were supposed to be the only ones capable of going there!"

Luna shrugged "I'm not sure who told you that, but according to the spirits I talked to, humans have been going there since the days of the King of Games, Yugi Muto!"

Matt pinched the bridge of his nose "...this is too much..."

Davis sighed, standing up and saying "Whatever the case, it's clear Goodwin's up to something. And as long as I have this damn mark on my face I can't exactly do anything about it."

Yusei smirked "I may have a solution."

Kari frowned "What do you mean?"

Yusei pointed to his own mark "Goodwin's goons were keeping tabs on me in the DAIMON area until I met up with a guy named Blister. He disabled the tracking device that was implanted with the mark, I'm sure he could do the same for you Davis."

Davis rubbed his chin thoughtfully "I guess...yeah, it's worth a shot...WAIT! DID YOU SAY THE DAIMON AREA?!"

"Uh...yeah."

"YOU JACKASS!"

"WHAT?! HOW AM I THE JACKASS?!"

"I'VE BEEN THERE THE WHOLE TIME!"

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!"

"ENOUGH!" Cody yelled for the second time that day.

"Geez Cody, I didn't even know you _could_ yell..." muttered Tai.

"What about your runner, Davis?" Yusei asked.

"Far as I know, it's still impounded" Davis replied.

"Well then, that settles it; we're going to have to bust it out" Yusei said, folding his arms.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" TK said quickly "You guys can't be serious!"

Davis gave him a hard look "TK, you're a smart guy. You _know_ there's something weird going on here."

Matt frowned "That doesn't mean you can just go breaking the law!"

Davis shrugged "I'm not asking for your help. This is my problem to deal with."

Yusei nodded "Your Crest cards may make you important...but these guys've been messing with our home. And that's something they won't get away with."

Izzy and Cody shared a glance, then looked at the pair with determined faces, and Izzy said "Then Cody and I are in."

"Izzy, Cody are you crazy!?" Yolei yelled.

"I'm with them" TK added folding his arms.

"TK!" Matt roared at his younger brother.

Kari sighed, but stood up and marched over to Davis "If you're gonna do something stupid, I obviously need to come along and make sure you don't get yourself into trouble!"

Tai glared at her "Like hell, Kari!"

"ENOUGH!" TK yelled this time, getting everyone's attention "Izzy, Cody, Kari and I are going to help Davis, no matter what you say. Besides, Davis and Yusei are right; something well and truly screwy is going on, and I intend to find out what."

"This is crazy guys! We barely know Davis, and we only just met Yusei!" Sora cried.

Leo and Luna quickly moved to the other group, to which Yusei gave them a smile, turning back to face the others "Here's something you guys really need to think about: Davis and I? We're brothers, in all but blood. So whether or not you like it, we're doing this. This isn't about your little city kid safety net you're clinging too. Whatever's happening, it affects all of us."

Davis nodded "You guys may not like it, but this isn't about me. Or you. Or any of us!"

TK nodded "We _are_ going to do this. And as group leader, I'm ordering you guys to stay behind and protect the gateway."

Tai clenched his fist "If you think I'm just going to roll over..."

Davis sighed irritably "Then duel me."

Matt put a hand on Tai's shoulder "You duel him, you duel me too."

TK shook his head "Actually, you're dueling me and Davis together. We win, Izzy, Cody, Kari and I go with Davis and Yusei to get his runner back and hopefully find some answers. You guys win, we'll stay put, and Davis goes with Yusei alone."

Tai and Matt nodded in agreement, and Davis shot TK a quick glance to which the blond only nodded, prompting him to say "Fine then, let's do this."

They quickly made their way outside and stood on opposite sides of the duel field Izzy had constructed

"DUEL!" they all yelled.

 **Tai and Matt - 4000LP  
TK and Davis - 4000LP**

Kari frowned "This...should be interesting."

Leo raised a brow "Why? TK's better than both of them, and Davis is better than anyone I've ever seen."

Cody shook his head "Maybe, but Tai and Matt hold the Academy's all time record for tag team dueling. They conquered last year's inter-city tag team tournament."

Yusei nodded his head "Having experience together can be good...but Davis has taken on worse."

Tai glared at the pair "I'll go first! And I'll summon Agumon in attack mode!"

 **Agumon: Dinosaur/Effect, Level 4, Fire, Atk - 1600 Def - 1800**

"Now I activate my spell card, Warp Digivolve! This let's me bring out WarGreymon with two of his three overlay tokens!"

 **WarGreymon: XYZ/Warrior/Effect, Rank 4, Fire, Atk - 3500 Def - 2300**

"Next I'll throw down two face downs and call it a turn!"

"...I really hate the way you guys summon those freaking things" Davis muttered, before saying "Mind if I start this dance TK?"

TK grinned "Be my guest amigo!"

"Well alright then, I draw! Now since I control no monsters I special summon DemiVeemon from my hand!"

"Now I activate his effect, allowing me to special summon Veemon from my deck, and with Veemon's effect DemiVeemon becomes a Level 4! Now I tune them both to Synchro Summon...ExVeemon!"

 **Exveemon: Synchro/Dragon/Effect, Level 8, Wind, Atk - 2800 Def - 2400**

"Next I activate my spell card, March of the Noble Dragons! This lets me banish one Dragon Type monster from my hand and special summon two Level 5 or lower Dragon Type monsters from my deck! I banish Teal Dragon Squire to special summon Veedramon and Veemon!"

 **Veemon: Dragon/Tuner/Effect, Level 4, Wind, Atk - 1400 Def - 1000**

 **Veedramon: Dragon/Effect, Level 5, Dark, Atk - 2200 Def - 400**

"Now with I'm gonna tune them! Burst forth in a shining light, Paildramon!"

 **Paildramon: Synchro/Dragon/Effect, Level 9, Wind, Atk - 3100 Def - 2500**

"But I'm not done yet!"

"This guy's ridiculous, keep your eyes up Matt" Tai muttered, the blond merely nodding.

"So he's always been like this?" Kari asked Yusei curiously.

Yusei nodded "Always for the overkill."

"I activate my spell card, Monster Reborn! I bring back...DemiVeemon! And of course, since I control 2 or fewer cards, I can special summon Veemon from my graveyard too! Now, time for one more tune up!"

"Oh come on!" Matt growled.

"I tune DemiVeemon and Veemon to Synchro Summon...Stardust Spark Dragon!"

 **Stardust Spark Dragon: Synchro/Dragon/Effect, Level 8, Light, Atk - 2500 Def - 2000**

"With that..." Davis gave TK a look, to which the blond nodded and he finished "I'll throw down two face downs and call it a turn!"

Matt glared at him "I draw! And I summon Gabumon in attack mode!"

 **Gabumon: Beast/Effect, Level 4, Water, Atk - 1200 Def - 1600**

"Now I activate my spell card, Warp Digivolve!"

Davis deadpanned "...I really hate that card."

Matt smirked "Well believe it! Now I summon MetalGarurumon from my extra deck with two out of three overlay units!"

 **MetalGarurumon: XYZ/Machine/Effect, Rank 4, Water, Atk - 3500 Def - 2300**

TK grit his teeth "Damn, they're going for gold, Davis!"

Matt and Tai grinned at one another, and Matt continued "I now activate mmy spell card, DNA Digivolve! This let's me fuse WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon to Fusion Summon...OMNIMON!"

 **Omnimon: Fusion/Warrior/Effect, Level 10, Light, Atk - 4000 Def - 3000**

"...that's not good" Davis said lamely.

Matt glared at him "Not for you it isn't! I attack your Stardust Spark Dragon with Omnimon!"

Davis grunted as he was tossed to the ground harshly "Yeowch!"

 **TK and Davis - 2500LP**

Izzy grimaced "Man they are pissed off..."

Sora nodded "What do you expect?"

Mimi folded her arms "Yeah, you guys are crazy for going along with this, Izzy. You could get hurt!"

Izzy pinched the bridge of his nose "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, Mimi."

Mimi gave him a nervous look, Sora silently placing a comforting hand on her shoulder _"Damn it Izzy, you can be even more dense than Tai sometimes..."_

Matt smirked "Let's see you recover from that! I place two cards face down and end my turn!"

TK grinned "Watch and learn big bro! I draw! First I activate the face down Davis left me, Trap Stun!"

"Oh hell..." Tai muttered.

"Not so fast little bro, I activate my own trap, Dark Bribe! With this...!" Matt began, but was cut off by TK.

"I activate Paildramon's effect! By banishing a Dragon Type monster form our graveyard, I can negate your trap's activation and destroy it!"

"Gah!" Tai growled in frustration.

TK smirked "Hey Davis, mind if I wrap this up?"

Davis mock bowed "Be my guest!"

"Well then I'll go ahead and summon Patamon! And now I activate his effect, which lets me summon an Angel Token!"

 **Patamon: Fairy/Effect, Level 4, Light, Atk - 1200 Def - 800**

 **Angel Token: Token, Level 4, Light, Atk - 0 Def - 0**

"And now I activate my spell card, Consequences of Hope! This lets me summon Pegasusmon from my deck, but I also have to pay half my life points!"

 **Pegasusmon: Fairy/Effect, Level 8, Light, Atk - 3000 Def - 500**

 **TK and Davis - 1250LP**

"Time to kick this up a notch! I activate the other face down Davis left me, a quickplay spell known as Equalizing Gambit! By paying 1000LP I can make the levels of all monsters on my field equal! And I choose Level 8! Now I overlay Patamon, Angel Token and Pegasusmon to build the overlay network! I XYZ SUMMON SERAPHIMON!"

 **Seraphimon: XYZ/Fairy/Effect, Rank 8, Light, Atk - 3300 Def - 2600**

"Well...shit..." muttered Matt.

Tai took a deep breath "Omnimon's still got more attack points..."

TK grinned "Not quite! I activate my spell card, Tribute to the Fairy Kings! I can now sacrifice up to two monsters on my field and add their attack points to another monster I control, and I choose Seraphimon! I also activate Serphimon's effect! By removing an overlay unit, I can half your monster's attack points!"

"DAMMIT!" Matt and Tai roared in unison.

 **Seraphimon - 9200 ATK**

 **Omnimon - 2000 ATK**

"Sorry guys, but this is our answer! Seraphimon, attack! Strike of the Seven Stars!"

"AAAAAAAAAGH!" Matt and Tai yelped, getting knocked clean on their behinds.

 **TK and Davis - 250LP  
** **Tai and Matt - 0LP**

"And that's a wrap" Davis said, fist bumping with TK.

"Dammit...I've never been embarrassed that bad before" Matt muttered.

Kari sighed "Listen, we're a team guys. I trust Davis as much as I trust any of you, and he's right; whatever is going on, it affects us directly. I can't be the only one who's noticed our Duel Spirits haven't been talking to us for quite some time."

Tai reluctantly nodded "...yeah, I noticed."

TK nodded "Then it's clear what we have to do. Izzy, Cody, Kari and I will help Davis and Yusei find the answers we need, while the rest of you hang back and keep a close eye on the Academy. We won't be gone long...maybe two or three days at the most. We'll be safe and careful, you have my word on that."

Yusei nodded "Davis and I have a knack for keeping people safe, I give you my word they'll come home in one piece."

Matt sighed "...fine. But _be_ careful. This isn't a game."

TK grinned "D'aw, it's nice to know you care!"

Davis face palmed "Way to kill the moment TK..."

Yusei smiled "Well...if we're gonna do this thing, we need to get to it."

Davis sighed "Alright then. Izzy, take your car, Yusei and I will take the runners if you don't mind."

Izzy shrugged "Sounds good to me."

Yusei scratched the back of his head "I know a back way into the DAIMON Area, that way you guys won't have to check in at the front gate."

Davis nodded, stretching his back "Then let's do this. Where am I meeting you, Yusei?"

"At a place called Bootleg, it's an old bar in the south east sector. Stay low and hide out there for me. I'll drop the others off with Blister and from there we'll figure it out."

Davis nodded "Alright then."

Leo and Luna marched forward "We're going with you."

Yusei sighed but relented "Fine. Now come on, we need to get going."

 _At Izzy's Van_

Mimi tentatively approached Izzy just as he finished loading up some fresh supplies, and tapped him on the shoulder. He whirled around in slight surprise "Oh, hi Mimi!"

Mimi grinned at him "Hi Izzy. Listen...what you said in there...I just thought it was really cool."

Izzy blushed at the praise "Y-You mean it?"

Mimi giggled "Yeah, I really do."

Izzu grinned "Well...thanks!"

Mimi shifted nervously "Um...I just feel kinda useless, y'know? You guys are going off to do something cool, and I'm just..."

Izzy grabed her shoulders "That's not it at all Mimi! You're not useless, I mean you're not the best of us, but you're the kind of person who never gives up! Not anymore! You're caring, funny, smart when you want to be, and pretty! Don't doubt yourself!"

Mimi gazed at him curiously "You...think I'm pretty?"

Izzy blushed furiously "Well..yeah...of course!"

Mimi smiled brightly at him, leaning in and kissing him chastely on the lips. She winked at him as she pulled back, and said "Come back safe, okay?"

Izzy just nodded lamely, making the girl giggle and skip away (clearly _very_ pleased with herself). TK, who had seen the whole thing, placed a hand on Izzy's shoulder "You did good buddy, damn good."

 **And that's where we'll call it for now. I really wanted to show Davis as a dual personality type with this chapter; From brooding over his dark past to smiling and dueling alongside TK. Yusei might seem a little OOC, but I figure his character might have been a little different if he had someone like Davis always at his side growing up. Anywho, off to write the next chapter...AND DIGITAL JOURNEY AND THE DARK ONE AND THINGS HAPPEN. Hopefully *cries***


End file.
